


El Señor Oscuro me regalo

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: Voldemort esta haciendo todo lo posible por darle a Harry doce regalos especiales de Navidad.





	1. Dia 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es de la genial ShadeDancer y fue beteada por la también genial LatexoHPo y esta levemente basada en la Canción Doce Días de Navidad (The Twelve Days of Christmas)  
> Es importante que antes de leer esta historia sepan que:  
> Es slash o sea chico-chico así que si son menores de edad o no le gustan este tipo de cosas no lean,  
> Es una historia bastante oscura, con muerte, torturas y eso  
> Si nada de eso les hace problemas entonces sigan leyendo, y gracias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> Esta historia es de la genial ShadeDancer y fue beteada por la también genial LatexoHPo y esta levemente basada en la Canción Doce Días de Navidad (The Twelve Days of Christmas)
> 
> Es importante que antes de leer esta historia sepan que:
> 
> Es slash o sea chico-chico así que si son menores de edad o no le gustan este tipo de cosas no lean,
> 
> Es una historia bastante oscura, con muerte, torturas y eso
> 
> Si nada de eso les hace problemas entonces sigan leyendo, y gracias

        

 

 

**El Señor Oscuro me regaló…**

Día uno.

Era el día de Navidad, pero Harry no disfrutaba cómo los demás que se habían quedado en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones. ¡Oh! Por supuesto que se había levantado y había abierto sus regalos navideños como el resto, incluido el obligatorio suéter Weasley; pero la persona de la que más esperaba recibir algo, no recibió nada. No podía esperar otra cosa cuándo él y esa persona estaban peleados; cada uno tratando de lastimar al otro con hirientes cartas porque Harry había decidido quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones de invierno, sobre todo para evitar levantar sospechas. Eso no hacía que la falta de regalo de navidad doliera menos, sobre todo cuándo él había enviado el suyo con Hedwig la noche anterior como una ofrenda de paz.

— ¡Vamos, Harry!— la emocionada voz de Ron lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, perdido en los jardines nevados de Hogwarts — Es hora del desayuno. Trae tu capa, los gemelos vendrán de Hogsmeade para tener una pelea de bolas de nieve después de comer.

Harry se obligó a sonreír y sin varita llamó a su capa desde los dormitorios.

—Estoy listo.

—Maldito fanfarrón— exclamó Ron amigable, aunque Harry pudo distinguir un deje de celos— ¿Acaso no puedes caminar al dormitorio como una persona normal?

—Podría haber convocado la tuya si me lo hubieras pedido— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se unió a ellos junto a los demás miembros de su casa, presintiendo la próxima discusión.

—Estamos todos listos. Vamos a desayunar.

Los Gryffindor se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, encontrándose con unos cuantos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en el camino. Ron aprovechó para invitarlos a unirse a la pelea de bolas de nieve después del desayuno. Harry, con un perverso ánimo por la casi confrontación con Ron cuándo ya estaba molesto, invitó a los Slytherin que vio desayunando en su mesa, causando revuelo entre los miembros de las otras casas.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Harry?— exclamó Ron mientras escupía la última cucharada de huevos— ¡Ellos no están invitados!

—Lo están ahora— respondió Harry tranquilamente—. Incluso estaré en su equipo para demostrarles que no es un truco. No me parece justo dejarlos fuera.

— ¿Qué?— Ron parecía horrorizado.

— ¡Vamos, Weasley!— le dijo Blaise con tono burlón— Tú nos superas en número, no veo en qué te perjudicará. La única magia permitida será en los primeros diez minutos para construir un fuerte de nieve y para hechizos personales en la ropa. Nosotros estaremos a un lado del lago, pero podremos movernos libremente desde allí. Los edificios están fuera de límite, pero es permitido tomar el fuerte del otro equipo ¿Qué te parece?

Harry le sonrío particularmente a Blaise mientras la atención de todos estaba en la cara roja de Ron. Blaise había demostrado que su plan era perfecto y le había asegurado a Harry tiempo de calidad con sus amigos Slytherin el día de Navidad —también le daba a Harry la perfecta oportunidad de estrellar una gran bola de nieve en la cara a Ron—.

—Está bien— aceptó Ron con seguridad—, pero si haces trampa todo queda nulo. No la tendrás fácil Harry, aunque seas de Gryffindor. Vamos chicos, comencemos.

Blaise le sonrío a Harry cuándo sólo unos Slytherin quedaban en el comedor, el resto ya había ido a comenzar con el fuerte; todos los profesores, exceptuando a Snape, habían desaparecido rápidamente a sus despachos o habitaciones privadas a la sola mención de una pelea de bolas de nieve.

—Sabes muy bien cómo manejar a Weasley, Harry. Tu plan fue perfecto— le dijo Blaise.

—Así es— complació Severus, que se había acercado a ellos para posar una confortable mano en el hombro del Gryffindor —. Muy Slytherin de ti, Harry.

—Gracias, profesor— Harry sonrió genuinamente al "idiota grasiento" —. Y gracias por el regalo—. Harry calló un momento y preguntó — ¿Está él…?

—No lo sé— contestó Severus moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en la cara de Harry, desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

—Vamos, Blaise. Tenemos que ayudar a los demás con el fuerte— se apresuró a decir Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Harry— la voz de Severus le hizo detenerse brevemente—: gracias por mi regalo también.

Harry sonrió y continuó su camino hacía el frío aire que había traído la nieve. Sus botas encantadas les permitían correr rápidamente entre ella y sin hundirse. Mientras seguían corriendo arrojó su infelicidad al fondo de su mente; no quería arruinar la diversión para sus amigos sólo porque estaba teniendo problemas en su relación de pareja.

Voldemort miró desde las sombras del bosque prohibido, observando cómo Harry y Blaise se unían a los demás en el terreno nevado para ayudar en la construcción del fuerte. Todavía no era tiempo para poner su plan en acción, no cuándo tenía la oportunidad de mirar a Harry así. El chico era un líder natural, uniendo a los fracturados Slytherin para que trabajaran en equipo, guiándolos con estrategias que hacían que también fuera divertido. Las otras tres casas podrían superar a los Slytherin en número, pero su fuerte débil y la clara desorganización los llevaría a la derrota.

Dejó de mirar a Harry cuándo las bolas de nieve comenzaron a levantar el vuelo y los muchachos a correr por el terreno; los Slytherin habían cambiado el color de sus capas al blanco, para poder camuflarse entre la nieve. Era difícil resistir la tentación de hacer que la chica Granger o alguno de los jóvenes Weasley desaparecieran, pero era tiempo de comenzar lo que había venido a hacer y ese tipo de distracción arruinaría todo.

Con un preciso movimiento de varita levantó un mustio bulto desde el suelo e hizo que lo siguiera obedientemente; un segundo movimiento le hizo imposible de ver si alguien casualmente miraba en esa dirección. No sería prudente que alguien le interrumpiera, no al comienzo del juego.

Harry lanzó una bola de nieve con una precisión que habría conseguido que se convirtiera en un bateador si no fuera ya un gran buscador; miró con satisfacción cómo su bola de nieve se estrellaba en la cara de Ron.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba la nieve pulverizada de la cara para poder ver de nuevo— ¿Quién me tiró eso? ¡Fred! ¡George! ¿Dónde están? ¡Me vengaré por esto!

Harry sonrió en silencio tras el montón de nieve dónde estaba escondido y lanzó otra bola. Ginny fue su siguiente víctima.

— ¡Hey! Genial tiro, Harry—. Fred y George se le habían unido apenas Ron se perdió de vista—. Estamos felices de no estar peleando en tu contra ¿pero tenías que culparnos por tu sucio trabajo?

Harry les regaló una sonrisa a sus dos amigos; ellos le habían seguido secretamente al lado de Voldemort el año anterior, después de saber una interesante información en una de las reuniones de la Orden que no le habían dicho a Harry.

—Ustedes son los que decidieron unirse a mi equipo para molestar a Ron, así que no es mi culpa que yo le dé más que ustedes.

—Está bien— suspiró George—. Tendremos que conformarnos, ya que eres un honorario Weasley, sólo cumples con tu deber de hermano.

—Sí, por supuesto— agregó Fred—. Pero cuándo practiques esos deberes de hermano, recuerda que nosotros no te hacemos bromas tan seguido como se las hacemos a Ron y a Ginny, así que no te desquites con nosotros.

—Ustedes sólo quieren quedar bien conmigo y que Tom no se moleste por hacerme enojar. — Harry amplió su sonrisa hacía los gemelos y los miró para ver si se atrevían a responder cuándo un extraño ruido hizo que levantara la mano para callarlos. El ruido volvió— Chicos ¿escucharon eso?

Los gemelos se pusieron serios y prestaron atención.

—Suena como si alguien estuviera gritando, pero de forma rara y distorsionada.

Harry asintió:

—Viene del Sauce Boxeador. Corran y envíenme a Blaise, pero sean discretos. No quiero que los demás se pongan curiosos.

Fred y George asintieron y salieron corriendo, siguiendo las órdenes de Harry sin cuestionarlas. Con precaución, Harry siguió el sonido hacía el Sauce Boxeador, sacó su varita y se cubrió lo mejor posible. Al acercarse al furioso árbol se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de una persona que estaba colgada de las agitadas ramas. Rápidamente echó a correr y lanzó un hechizo al nudo que inmovilizaba al Sauce, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la persona fuera machacada entro dos ramas una última vez.

El sauce se detuvo con lentitud y Harry se percató de que la última víctima del árbol había dejado de gritar, seguramente debido al último golpe. Se acercó al, ahora, seguro árbol y examinó la situación con detenimiento. Lo que vio lo hizo reír: era Peter Pettigrew. Alguien había atado a la asquerosa rata a la rama más alta del árbol con una cinta negra decorada con festivas marcas tenebrosas y un letrero que decía "Feliz Navidad" antes de que el Sauce Boxeador tuviera tiempo de calidad con su nuevo amigo.

— ¡Harry!— Blaise venía corriendo sin aliento junto a los gemelos— ¿Está todo bien?

—Ahora lo está— sonrió Harry a los tres—. Después de todo, Tom no olvidó mi regalo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y luego al amarrado Peter Pettigrew.

—Así que para eso quería la cinta. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Harry suspiró y miró ansiosamente al magullado y sangrante hombre. Colagusano lucía como si lo hubieran pasado por un ablandador de carne.

—Odiaría darle mi regalo a Dumbledore antes de tener la oportunidad de jugar con él— contestó Harry mirando a Fred y George— ¿Podrían llevar a Peter de vuelta a Tom para que después me encargué de él?

Blaise se acercó al inconciente hombre y tomó el letrero con la felicitación.

—Parece que nuestro Lord te dejó un mensaje, Harry. Dice: "Día uno" y está firmado "Amor Verdadero" ¿Qué significa eso?

Harry pensó un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

—Significa que está tratando de congraciarse conmigo. Hay una canción muggle sobre los doce días de Navidad, dónde tu verdadero amor te da un regalo por cada día. Éste es el Día Uno.

Blaise meneó la cabeza desconcertado mientras los gemelos desamarraban a Pettigrew y lo metían por el agujero del Sauce Boxeador para llegar a la Casa de los Gritos y de allí aparecerse dónde Voldemort.

—Vamos Harry, continuemos con el juego. Todavía hay tiempo para seguir atacando a Weasley. Puedes seguir soñando con tu regalo después.

Tomando un montoncito de nieve, Harry lo lanzó al rostro de Blaise mientras salía corriendo juguetonamente.

— ¡No estaba soñando! Estaba planeando cómo utilizar mejor mi regalo.

—Ajá…— Blaise le miró escéptico, pero sonrió enseguida para mostrar que sólo bromeaba— ¡A ver quién gana hasta el fuerte!

Salieron disparados, Harry mucho más animado de lo que había estado todo el día.

_**En el primer día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:** _

_**A Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador.** _

 


	2. Día dos.

 

Voldemort se deslizó a través de los dormidos pasillos de Hogwarts. El único disturbio por la noche era el ocasional movimiento de las escaleras o el crujido de alguna armadura. Había sido ridículamente sencillo entrar en el colegio; Hogwarts siempre abría sus puertas a los herederos de los fundadores que lo habían creado con su sangre y magia, así que Voldemort había pasado sin ser detectado por las protecciones de Dumbledore y sin activarlas debido al vínculo que compartía con Harry.

De pronto, algo se movió a su izquierda.

—Estoy sorprendida de verte, joven Tom—. Era el retrato de Galatea, su antigua maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—. Y colarte tan tarde en la noche, es un poco sospechoso; en especial porque estás en territorio Gryffindor.

Una sonrisa genuina cruzó el rostro de Voldemort.

—Es un placer verla nuevamente, profesora Galatea. Sólo vine a hacer una visita y me marcharé antes de que se den cuenta.

La mujer en el retrato lo miró con suspicacia.

—Hay un solo Gryffindor en el que tú tienes interés en particular; te conozco muy bien, muchacho. ¿Es tu intención lastimarlo?

—No lo es— respondió Voldemort. No veía nada de malo en confiar en el retrato de la mujer que había sido una de sus más grandes partidarias cuándo él era un estudiante—. Sólo le traigo un regalo.

Los sabios ojos de Galatea brillaron.

—Te preocupas por él. No, no lo niegues. ¿Qué regalo le has traído?

Con un deje de timidez, Voldemort le mostró una runespoor* de dos cabezas. Ella sonrío.

—Tú y tus serpientes. Bueno, debe importarte mucho si le das una de tus mascotas. Ya vete. Yo no he visto nada, pero cuando vuelvas ven a visitarme.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y continuó el resto del camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor; sacó su varita preparándose para confundir a la guardiana, pero fue innecesario: la Señora Gorda estaba profundamente dormida y él pudo abrir la puerta sin que ella lo notara ni pidiera la contraseña, aunque a él se la había conseguido el chico Zabini. Patético. Si ella hubiera sido la encargada de los dormitorios de Slytherin habría sido reemplazada de su trabajo con rapidez y probablemente quemada. Sólo esperaba que Harry hubiera tomado más precauciones en su dormitorio para compensar la falta de seguridad de la torre.

Para su orgullo, Harry lo había hecho. Sutiles protecciones se arremolinaban a lo largo de las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de los muchachos de séptimo curso; eran meras advertencias por si alguien con malas intenciones trataba de subir hasta allí, cambiado a protección completa en el dormitorio. Las burló fácilmente ya que no tenía intenciones de lastimar a nadie esa noche.

Fueron las protecciones alrededor de la cama de Harry las que lo complacieron aún más; eran maliciosas, pero hechas con suficiente seguridad para evitar que sus compañeros de cuarto las activaran accidentalmente. Voldemort pasó a través de ellas, empleando su vínculo con Harry para evitar que alertaran al joven. Un pequeño hechizo para dormir se encargó del resto.

Harry era guapísimo aún con el cabello revuelto mientras dormía, quizá incluso más porque su expresión no estaba escondida tras una cuidadosa máscara. Con gentileza, Voldemort alzó una mano para acariciar el cabello de Harry y el perfil de su cara. Todavía no podía creer que Harry fuera suyo; era un regalo de los dioses, uno que no abandonaría ni trataría de destruir nuevamente. Lentamente retiró su mano y la desvió hacía su túnica; convenció a la runespoor para que dejara su cálido cuerpo. Era un espécimen algo viejo, había vivido más que el mismo Voldemort y era el único con dos cabezas. No era frecuente que una runespoor viviera tanto tiempo, la mayoría moría después de que dos cabezas frustradas atacaran a la tercera.

—  _¿Qué hacemos aquí?—_ siseó El Soñador.

— _Este será su nuevo hogar. Él es el joven del que les hablé, ustedes le protegerán, serán sus amigos—_ les instruyó Voldemort.

La runespoor se deslizó por su brazo hasta el pecho de Harry, El Planificador se acercó y pasó su lengua por la barbilla del chico, saboreándolo, antes de que El Soñador hiciera lo mismo.

— _Lo tomaremos_ —. El Planificador le dio un suave golpe a El Soñador cuándo notó que comenzaba a irse a un mundo de imaginación, juntos se acurrucaron sobre el pecho de Harry.

El Soñador, medio adormilado, lanzó una ojeada a Voldemort.

— _Él nos llamará Ajani y él será nuestro Ophiuchus._

—  _¿Cómo?—_ exclamó Voldemort. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué la runespoor nombraría a Harry como una constelación; sabía que era una constelación pero no podía recordar más sobre ella (no había sido un gran estudiante de Astronomía).

El Planificador se acomodó y colocó su cabeza sobre el ahora completamente dormido Soñador, y dio el equivalente a un encogimiento de hombros.

— _Es lo que él sueña._

Voldemor frunció el ceño, sabiendo que había algo más que la insólita runespoor no le estaba diciendo; pero sí sabía que la serpiente no le daría una respuesta que quería mantener guardada. Ya no estaba seguro si la idea de traerle a Harry la runespoor que había sido su extraña compañera a lo largo de los años había sido una buena idea, pero parecía que ya no había opción de llevársela. La serpiente se había auto nombrado y nombrado a Harry, entregándose al chico como su nuevo amo.

— _Debes irte ahora—_ El Planificador interrumpió sus pensamiento, sorprendiéndolo porque había creído que se había dormido igual que El Soñador— _No lastimaremos a nuestro Ophiuchus y tú no debes estar aquí cuándo despierte. Aún quedan días antes del final._

… … … …

Harry despertó atontado e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, no era sólo que se había entrenado desde hacía años para despertar instantáneamente a la mínima señal de alerta, sino que además había un extraño peso en su pecho. Respiró profundamente como si aún estuviera dormido y dejó que su mente se aclarara un poco más antes de tomar con fuerza su varita con la mano derecha. El hecho de que su varita todavía estuviera ahí y las protecciones alrededor de su cama aún estuvieran intactas, le permitió a Harry relajarse. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se aguantó las ganas de lanzar una exclamación indebida al encontrarse de frente con dos cabezas gemelas de serpiente: una runespoor.

— _Buenos días, Ophiuchus_ — siseó la cabeza derecha, El Planificador—.  _Somos Ajani._

— _Hola—_ respondió Harry cortésmente antes de formular la pregunta que estaba en su mente: —  _No es mi intención ofenderte, pero… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?_

— _El que tiene tu corazón nos trajo. Nosotras somos tu regalo y tú eres el nuestro_ —respondió está vez El Soñador, meneando su cabeza; su voz sonaba como si estuviera perdido en una hermosa visión.

—  _¿Tom? —_ Harry se sentó de repente y la runespoor se deslizó desde su pecho hasta su regazo—  _¿Tom estuvo aquí? ¿Por qué no me despertó? ¿Por qué diablos vino a Hogwarts? ¡Podrían haberlo atrapado!_

— _No era oportuno verse. Todavía quedan días hasta el final—_ respondió El Planificador pragmáticamente—.  _Si lo hubieses visto no te habrías quedado ¿Nos aceptas, Ophiuchus?_

— _Los acepto—_ asintió Harry—  _¿Ustedes se llaman Ajani?_

— _Sí, Ophiuchus_ — aceptó El Planificador complacido—.  _Significa "El que gana la batalla"._

—  _¿Por qué me llaman Ophiuchus?_

— _Las estrellas me susurraron tu nombre_ — contestó está vez El Soñador, con los ojos todavía enfocados en algo que no estaba en la habitación.

Harry se encogió de hombros y decidió no cuestionar las palabras de El Soñador.

— _Está bien. Necesito levantarme y vestirme ahora, el desayuno será servido pronto ¿Hay algo que necesiten?_

— _Debemos ir contigo—_ declaró Ajani a su vez— _Necesitaremos ratones, pero esos podemos buscarlos nosotros mismos cuando no nos necesites a tu lado._

— _No pueden venir conmigo_ — discutió Harry—.  _Me meteré en serios problemas si alguien los ve. No es ilegal tener una runespoor, pero es muy mal visto y yo ando en una línea muy fina._

— _Estamos aquí para protegerte_ — insistió Ajani—.  _Nos esconderemos en tu túnica como hacíamos en la de tu pareja. No seremos notados y nos quedaremos quietas cuándo estén otras personas alrededor. Sería peor que nos dejaras dónde alguien pueda encontrarnos._

Harry suspiró y lanzó una ojeada a sus dormidos compañeros. Ajani tenía razón, no podía dejarla en el dormitorio y arriesgarse a que alguno de los otros decidiera que necesitaba tomar prestada alguna cosa y la descubriera. Ron tenía el molesto hábito de lanzarse a la cama de Harry para relajarse porque la suya siempre parecía un basurero.

— _Creo que no hay otra opción—_ accedió con reluctancia—.  _Pueden meterse bajo mi túnica después de que me bañe y me vista._

Harry tomó su ropa y Ajani se deslizó en ella para ser llevada, se aproximaron al baño para tomar una ducha. Apenas había estado bajo el cálido chorro de agua unos momentos cuando Ajani decidió unírsele; la runespoor de dos cabezas salpicaba felizmente en el agua del piso y siseaba encantada. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry y terminó su ducha cuidadosamente, atento para no pisar a su nueva compañera. Sabía que Ajani no lo lastimaría deliberadamente, pero no podía saber cómo reaccionaría la sorprendida serpiente si de repente la pisaba.

Harry estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Neville entró al baño medio dormido. Rápidamente, Harry se colocó la túnica sobre su ropa y Ajani se deslizó por su pierna para esconderse del intruso. El problema vino cuándo Ajani se metió dentro de la pierna de su pantalón en vez de por fuera y las escamas hicieron que se retorciera.

—Buenos días, Harry— bostezó Neville mientras se dirigía a las duchas, entonces se detuvo un momento y lo miró— ¿Estás bien?

—Buenos días— saludó de vuelta Harry logrando mantener la voz ligeramente firme para no demostrar que en esos momentos traía una runespoor dentro de los pantalones—. Estoy bien. Me dirigía a desayunar. Te veo allá.

No le dio tiempo a Neville para decirle que fueran juntos. Tiró su toalla y el pijama al cesto de la ropa y se fue lo más rápido posible sin en realidad salir corriendo. Desafortunadamente no pudo detenerse en el dormitorio para arreglar el pequeño problema, porque Dean y Seamus se estaban despertando, así que salió rápidamente de ahí hasta la escalera que llevaba a la Sala Común. Se dejó caer sin gracia en los escalones, contento de que éste año tenían el último dormitorio de la Torre, lo que significaba que sólo sus compañeros de habitación utilizaban ese trozo de escalera.

Harry se enrolló la tela de la pierna del pantalón y ayudó a Ajani a salir de allí.

— _Eso estuvo cerca_ — le siseó Harry en voz baja a la runespoor— _. La próxima vez deslízate por afuera de mis pantalones cuándo quieras escalar por mí._

— _No tuvimos mucha opción_ — siseó Ajani de vuelta—.  _No tenías la túnica cerrada; él nos habría visto si nos deslizamos por fuera._

— _Está bien, está bien_ — cedió Harry. Sabía cuándo debía hacerlo, incluso frente a una serpiente—  _¿Dónde te colocarás? Mi pierna no es una opción, haría el caminar muy difícil._

— _Normalmente nos enrollábamos en el brazo de tu pareja, en el que no sostiene la varita_ — informó El Planificador—.  _Descansaremos nuestras cabezas en tu hombro para que podamos susurrarte cuando requieras ayuda._

Harry ayudó a Ajani a acomodarse en su brazo izquierdo; las cabezas se acomodaron cerca de su cuello.

— _No voy a poder contestarles siempre._

— _Lo entendemos. ¿Podemos ir ya al lugar dónde se come? Escuchamos a aquellos que dormían preparándose para salir._

— _Buena idea_ —. Harry se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose al agujero del retrato—.  _Después de que coma visitaré a dos de mis amigos y buscaremos ratones para que ustedes coman. Quizás una rata o dos si profundizamos la búsqueda en las mazmorras._

— _Nos gustan las ratas_ — dijo El Soñador—.  _Tu pareja, Ophiuchus, nos dejó jugar con una rata unas cuantas veces, pero no podíamos comerla. La perseguíamos a través de un laberinto, intentando morderle la cola, pero no podíamos comerla cuándo la atrapábamos. Nos frustraba, pero no comprendemos por qué tu pareja nos dijo que era un humano. Si huele como rata y sabe como rata entonces debe ser una rata. De verdad queríamos comernos esa rata. ¿Querrías convencer a tu pareja de que nos deje comer esa rata?_

Harry lanzó una carcajada al pensar en la forma en que Tom torturaba a Colagusano sin lastimarlo demasiado para que aún quedara algo de él y Harry lo manejara a su antojo. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos una vez que logró recuperarse un poco del ataque de risa.

— _Les dejaré comerse a la rata_ — prometió a Ajani mientras reía de nuevo—,  _pero después de que los vea jugar con ella un rato._

**_En el segundo día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Una runespoor de dos cabezas._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runespoor La runespoor es originaria del pequeño país africano de Burkina Faso. Es una serpiente de tres cabezas, cuya longitud varía entre un metro y ochenta centímetros y dos metros y diez centímetros. Debido a su piel, de un naranja subido con listas negras, la runespoor es muy fácil de distinguir; por eso, el Ministerio de Magia de Burkina Faso ha designado ciertos bosques inmarcables para su uso exclusivo.  
> Aunque no es de por sí una bestia particularmente maligna, la runespoor fue la mascota favorita de los magos tenebrosos, sin duda a causa de su aspecto impresionante y atemorizador. Debemos nuestra comprensión de los curiosos hábitos de estas serpientes a pocos magos; dueños de runespoors que hablaban pársel y charlaban con ellas. Se deduce por sus observaciones que cada una de las cabezas de la runespoor sirve para un propósito diferente


	3. Dia 3

_ Día tres _

El día transcurrió lentamente y para la hora de la cena Harry estaba tan enfurruñado que ni Ajani pudo sacarlo de ese estado de ánimo. Sólo otras dos personas más en el Gran Comedor sabían el por qué. El regalo para Harry por el Día Tres no había llegado, y el chico comenzaba a sentirse olvidado, como si Voldemort realmente no se preocupara por él después de todas las discusiones que habían tenido últimamente.

Harry siempre parecía tan fuerte que era fácil olvidar que tras esa máscara existía la incertidumbre cuándo se trataba de relaciones; siempre estaba el miedo ante lo que podría salir mal y encontrarse nuevamente solo. Era un miedo que los Dursley le habían inculcado desde pequeño y nadie había sido capaz de remover hasta ahora.

El aleteo de un ave se escuchó de repente, nada inusual durante la hora del desayuno, pero definitivamente extraño tan tarde en la noche. El rostro de Harry se iluminó mientras todos elevaban la mirada: arribaban tantas aves que parecía que la entrega del correo matutino se estaba repitiendo. Sin embargo, éstas aves no eran lechuzas: eran cuervos. Cuervos anormalmente grandes, cubiertos de plumas color negro tinta; traían firmemente paquetes envueltos que cuidadosamente dejaron frente a Harry. Entonces las aves, con una extraña inteligencia en sus vidriosos ojos, no se marcharon, sino que comenzaron a volar en círculo mientras los profesores en la mesa principal apuntaban con sus varitas en dirección a la parvada.

Parecía que estaban en un punto muerto, ninguna de las aves se iba y ningún profesor se atrevía a atacarlas por miedo a una represalia. Finalmente un cuervo que parecía ser el líder se separó del resto y voló hasta posarse directamente frente a Harry. El ave tenía alrededor de su cuello una sencilla cinta verde, de la que colgaba un orbe de cristal; en las profundidades de éste se arremolinaban colores que parecían tentar con los secretos del Universo.

Harry y el cuervo se miraron mutuamente, apenas notando que Dumbledore trataba de acercarse. El director fue impedido por los cuervos que se dejaron caer removiendo sus alas.

— ¿Es para mí?— preguntó finalmente al cuervo, como si se tratara de una persona, señalando al orbe alrededor del cuello emplumado.

El cuervo graznó una respuesta que sólo pudo ser tomado como un "sí" antes de que el ave girara y tratara de sacarse la cinta con el pico.

—Cuidado—. Harry acercó sus manos tratando de no parecer amenazante—, déjame ayudarte con eso.

Durante un momento, el cuervo y Harry tuvieron otro concurso de miradas; al fin la criatura permitió que el muchacho le quitara la cinta.

—Harry…—. Hermione trató de ser la voz de la razón mientras su amigo alcanzaba el listón, pero rápidamente calló cuándo el cuervo giró la cabeza para fulminarla con sus ojos azabache.

—Ya está—. Harry tenía la cinta en sus manos y el orbe colgó entre él y el cuervo—. La tengo.

El líder de los cuervos liberó un fuerte y complacido graznido que fue instantáneamente repetido por todas las aves en el Gran Comedor, mientras se lanzaban en un remolino de alas y plumas antes de irse en una cacofonía de sonidos. Fue suficiente para darle escalofríos a muchos, pero el espectáculo aún no terminaba. Con los graznidos de los cuervos los colores dentro del orbe comenzaron a girar y a formar imágenes, el cristal se elevó en el aire al mismo tiempo que crecía en tamaño hasta convertirse en algo bastante similar a una televisión 3-D.

Dentro del orbe había una escena mostrando una casa muggle bastante común, la entrada libre de nieve y una festiva corona navideña enmarcando el número de la puerta: el 4.

Todos miraban, apretados en silencio cuándo la puerta se abrió sigilosamente y la casa cayó bajo un hechizo silenciador. La primera víctima en ser encontrada, a primera vista, fue un enorme gordo que parecía tener un largo bastón de dulce saliendo de entre sus múltiples papadas, dónde seguramente se encontraba su boca.

— ¿Có… cómo entró aquí?— farfulló el muchacho que Harry, y un puñado de otros en el lugar, sabía que era Dudley Dursley tratando de ser valiente — ¡Sal de aquí, anormal!

Harry se estremeció, no era lo mejor que podía decirse.

— ¡ _Crucio!_

No era una muy creativa forma de comenzar las cosas, pero tuvo el efecto deseado. Al momento en que Dudley comenzó a gritar, sus elevados chillidos eran una molestia para los oídos; Vernon y Petunía Dursley salieron corriendo para ver qué era lo que podía estar amenazando a su querido bebé en el santuario de su hogar. No lucían diferentes de cómo Harry los recordaba, Vernon había ganado más peso al igual que Dudley, pero tras el ridículo bigote todavía se vislumbraba el color rojo poco saludable que señalaba presión alta.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— gritó Vernon con la cara púrpura por el esfuerzo— ¿Qué le está haciendo a mi hijo? ¡Sal de aquí, fenómeno! ¡Los de tu tipo no son bienvenidos!

Petunia palideció cuando se dio cuenta con quién estaban lidiando exactamente. Si hubiese sido más inteligente habría salido corriendo en dirección opuesta en el momento en que Dudley comenzó a gritar.

—V-Ve-Vernon— tartamudeó tratando de prevenir a su marido, pero el idiota había tomado su escopeta del cajón de un mueble y trató de dispararle al mago frente a ellos. La bala se congeló en el aire y Voldemort negó con la cabeza ante la tonta demostración, antes de levantar la varita y apuntarlos nuevamente.

En un segundo, tuvo a los dos adultos amarrados a las sillas de la cocina, suficientemente sólidas como para soportar el peso de los hombres Dursley; la luz eléctrica sobre ellos lanzaba un enfermizo resplandor a la escena. Dudley estaba atado a la mesa como en un sacrificio con todo y altar, Voldemort era, en éste caso, el supremo sacerdote.

Vernon y Petunia trataban de rogar, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Voldemort no había silenciado a Duldey y los atemorizados quejidos y gruñidos llenaban la habitación para que pudieran convertirse en gritos de terror y dolor cuándo la verdadera tortura comenzara.

Muchos en el Gran Comedor se giraron y vomitaron sus cenas, algunos trataron de dejar el lugar sólo para encontrar que las puertas estaban cerradas, y ninguno pudo escapar de los gritos que aumentaban aterradoramente cada vez que Dumbledore enviaba un hechizo para detener las imágenes. Incluso Harry, que había sufrido por años a manos de los Dursley, pensó que Voldemort estaba llevando la tortura demasiado lejos cuándo comenzó a cortar las extremidades de Dudley coyuntura a coyuntura mientras el chico todavía estaba vivo para sentirlo, cauterizando cada incisión para que Dudley no se desangrara mientras continuaba. El corte final, en el cuello, trajo el bendito silencio al Gran Comedor.

Lágrimas caían a raudales en el rostro de Petunia, había dejado de gritar sobre el hechizo silenciador cuándo un estático terror se apoderó de ella. Voldemort lanzó con un sencillo movimiento de su mano todo el desastre que había sido Dudley, que cayó hecho un montón en un rincón de la cocina. Fue entonces el turno de Vernon, su verdugo parecía menos entusiasmado en alargar la tortura esta vez y despachó al tembloroso hombre más rápido de lo que lo había hecho con Dudley, pero no antes de quemar con líneas de fuego la piel de Vernon, para que se pelara lentamente de su cuerpo. El hombre también fue desmembrado, pero a diferencia de Dudley, ya estaba muerto cuándo esto sucedió; Harry sospechó que fue un accidente y que el corazón de Vernon se había detenido antes de que Voldemort lo hubiera matado.

Finalmente, Voldemort se dirigió a Petunia.

—Es gracioso— dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la mujer—. No te pareces para nada a tu hermana. Sus caracteres ni siquiera son similares. Recuerdo muy bien a Lily Potter: tan valiente, tan desafiante. Ella era una favorita mía. Maldije la noche en que ella se lanzó frente a ese hechizo. Nunca fue mi intención hacerles daño, pero algo sucedió aquella vez…

Harry recordó cuando Tom le había explicado todo. Cómo James Potter había utilizado a su hijo en un oscuro ritual cuya intención era abrir un portal prohibido hacía otra dimensión. Voldemort había logrado matar a James antes de terminar el hechizo, pero Harry aún tenía un lazo con el portal, y la única manera de cortarlo era con la muerte. Su inconsciente madre había despertado justo cuando lanzó el hechizo y lo recibió por su hijo. Su sacrificio removió las ya agitadas energías mágicas causando que la habitación explotara. El resultado había arrojado a Voldemort fuera de su cuerpo y le había dejado a Harry la cicatriz. El resto, como se dice, era historia.

Dumbledore había llegado a la escena y miró todo —James muerto con la varita en la mano, Lily sosteniendo a Harry con una mirada de horror en el rostro que no tenía ni una marca, la casa destruida y la varita de Voldemort yaciendo entre los escombros, mientras que un vivo niño lloraba— y había inventado una creíble historia alrededor de una profecía que le daría al mundo mágico esperanzas, un mundo mágico que nunca había cuestionado los hechos que no encajaban. Por ejemplo, el por qué Harry tenía una cicatriz como consecuencia de una maldición que no deja marcas.

Voldemort suspiro, en verdad suspiró.

—El pasado es el pasado, y sólo tengo que asegurarme de que el futuro sea a mi gusto. Dile "hola" a Lily por mí, Petunia. Es por ella que no te hago lo mismo que a tu familia… ¡ _Avada Kedavra!_

La vida dejó a Petunia con un suave aliento, sus ojos desembocados mirando un mundo que ya no podía ver. Con un movimiento de varita, Voldemort cubrió a la yerta mujer con una tela y borró toda evidencia de lo que ocurrido allí. Fue sólo después que estuvo satisfecho de que la cocina estuviera impecable que se dirigió al orbe que estaba grabando para mostrar su rostro:

—Feliz Navidad, Harry Potter.

Nunca había existido cariño entre él y sus familiares, pero Harry no habría querido que terminaran así. Hubiese sido mejor que murieran rápido, no ser torturados antes de poder descansar. Ni siquiera Ajani le servía de consuelo, y Harry se encontró considerando si podría conciliar al Tom que amaba con el hombre que había visto torturar y asesinar a sus familiares.

A lo largo de la mesa, las envolturas blancas desaparecieron de los paquetes, revelando los cuerpos cercenados del tío y el primo de Harry. La última envoltura en desaparecer fue la que estaba frente a él, y miró el cuerpo intacto de su tía. Tom se había tomado el tiempo de limpiarla, cerrarle los ojos y acomodarle las manos en una postura pacífica sobre su pecho, la había dejado indemne. Tal vez nunca fue una buena tía, pero seguía siendo la hermana de Lily y eso contaba para los dos. Harry se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, el primer y único beso que podía recordar haberle dado a aquella mujer.

—Feliz Navidad— susurró suavemente en el oído de su tía, para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo. La tristeza lo invadió mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla—. Lo siento.

**_En el Tercer Día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Tres Dursley muertos…_ **


	4.    Cuarto día

 

A las 12:01 exactamente, el cuervo llego volando a la habitación de Harry y dejo caer un libro con cubierta de cuero en la cama de Harry, despertándolo, antes de alejarse volando. Moviendo su mano para formar una bola de luz, Harry observo el libro. Era de parte de Tom, eso era obvio, pero Harry no estaba seguro de como sentirse frente a la demostración en el Gran Comedor unas horas antes. El sabía que no era su regalo del cuarto día porque solo era un libro. Con precaución Harry removió la nota que estaba al frente del libro.

Léelo.

Eso era todo, nada más en la nota. Solo esas dos palabras. Harry suspiro, dejo el libro a un lado, e inmediatamente se encontró tomándolo nuevamente para mirarlo. Finalmente, después de mucho debate interno y ánimo de parte de Ajani, lo abrió y comenzó a leer la pequeña letra. Era un libro sobre los cuatro elementos y al final había una frase que parecía estar escrita en un dialecto que Harry nunca antes había visto. Titubeando él trato de decir bien las palabras, su lengua tropezando sobre la pronunciación que parecía cambiar cada vez que leía las palabras.

Después del cuarto intento las palabras parecían pegarse en su mente y Harry cerro el libro de golpe enojado, preguntándose cuál era el propósito de Tom al enviarle el libro. Era casi como si Tom no hubiera sabido que enviarle de regalo. Harry todavía estaba enojado—no—herido por lo que Tom había hecho después de jurarle que no aria ese tipo de cosas jamás. Con una ahogada palabrota Harry arrojo el libro a los pies de su cama y apago la luz antes de acomodarse y poner las mantas hasta su barbilla. No iba a pensar más sobre eso esta noche, no si quería mantener el control de sus emociones. Empleando una meditativa forma de Oclumancía que Severus le había enseñado a Harry logro quedarse dormido, nunca viendo la colorida niebla que escapo del libro ni sintiendo la suave brisa que acaricio sus mejilla.

… … … … …

"No es justo amigo," Ron se quejo desde donde estaban sentados frente a la chimenea en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. "¿Porque ese idiota grasiento te dio detención en vacaciones? Es un bastardo. Apuesto que si te quejas con Dumbledore—"

"Ron." Incluso para sus propios oídos, la voz de Harry sonaba cansada. "Déjalo."

"Pero—"

"Quejarme solo empeorara las cosas." Harry sintió como le pesaban los ojos mientras miraba como los leños eran consumidos por el fuego. "Voy a dormir un rato. Snape me mantendrá despierto toda la noche en el Bosque y quiero estar alerta."

"Lo que digas." Ron murmuro al ponerse de pie. "Veré si Dean y Seamus quieren volar sobre la nieve."

Harry ignoro al pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba el calor del fuego, y apenas se dio cuenta cuando los demás salieron en tropel de la Torre para ir a volar. La silla donde se encontraba era tan cómoda y él se encontraba tan cálido…

Harry estaba soñando; esa era la única explicación que se le ocurrió cuando una mujer hecha parcialmente de llamas salió de la chimenea hacia donde él estaba. Ella era alta con piel dorada, pero sus largas olas de cabello y su túnica flotante estaban hechas del mismo fuego de donde había salido—al igual que sus ojos. Esos ojos lo hipnotizaron, lo mantuvieron cautivo mientras ella le susurraba en sus sueños y lo rendía con su calidez. Harry medio pensó que debería quemar donde ella lo está tocando, ella era un bella diosa de llamas y desasido buena para un simple mortal como él, pero en vez de eso él se sintió seguro mientras ella pasaba una mano por su mejilla y acariciaba su cabello. Harry comenzó a sentirse con sueño de nuevo y sus ojos se cerraron cuando el sueño lo envolvió por completo.

… … … … ….

"Harry. Harry." Seguía llamándolo en la distancia que el sueño da a la conciencia. "¡Despierta!"

Por un desorientado momento Harry creyó que era la Diosa de las Llamas llamándolo pero entonces abrió rápido sus ojos y se encontró con la familiar cara de Hermione, la calidez que lo había envuelto para dormir no estaba. Harry le lanzo una rápida mirada a la chimenea. No estaba diferente de lo normal, quizás las llamas estaban un poco bajas, pero seguramente no había una preciosa mujer saliendo de ellas.

"Vamos Harry." Hermione le llamo nuevamente la atención. "Vas a llegar tarde a tu detención."

"Demonios." Harry salto de la silla y llamo a su capa mientras corría hacia el agujero del retrato. "¿Porque nadie me despertó antes?"

Hermione abrió su boca para responder, pero Harry ya había salido de la Torre y estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Severus se pondría furioso si se atrasaba, no era una verdadera detención como todos creían, pero le había prometido que estaría a tiempo para recolectar algunas raras plantas para ingredientes de pociones que solo podían ser recolectadas en la noche de luna nueva. Harry se detuvo a medio paso, sintió como si alguien le hubiera pasado la mano por el pelo levemente pero no había nadie allí. Harry meneo su cabeza y le echo la culpa a la sensación de desconcierto por despertar, continuando su carrera hasta que llego al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

"Profesor Snape." Saludo a Severus, manteniendo las apariencias hasta que estuvieran en el Bosque.

"Potter." Severus bufo, una entretenida sonrisa escondida si uno sabia donde mirar. "Llegaste. Apenas. Vamos. Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo."

Harry le sonrío a la espalda de Severus y siguió a su profesor al Bosque Prohibido, manteniendo sus ojos pegados por la elusiva planta que estaban buscando. Por supuesto no fue hasta que estuvieron profundo en el Bosque, lo suficientemente lejos que ya habían tenido que presentarles sus respetos a los Centauros, que encontraron lo que estaban buscando. Fue también el momento en que Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Sentía como que alguien estaba mirándolo y a veces cuando meneaba la cabeza habría jurado que vio movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. El sabía que no era nada nativo del bosque, para ahora Harry era amigo con casi todas las criaturas que vivían en el Bosque Prohibido—excepto por Aragog, pero incluso ellos habían llegado a un terso acuerdo que involucraba  **no matarse el uno al otro.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

"Severus," Harry su voz calmada, dejando que su trabajo lo acercara al profesor. "Hay algo por ahí."

Severus asintió que entendió, pero Harry noto que el hombre había sacado disimuladamente su varita.

"Ahí." Harry diviso el movimiento nuevamente pese a lo profunda que era la oscuridad fuera del circulo de luz mágica y se congelo—no podía ser.

No solo había dos seres parados justo fuera del alcance de la luz, pero por lo que Harry podía ver le recordaban mucho a la Diosa de las Llamas de su sueño de antes. Una tenía pálida piel como color de arena con una tunica azul y cabello mientras que la otra tenía la piel café con cabello verde. Agua y Tierra. Fuego antes. Entonces significaba que los toques fantasmales que había estado sintiendo todo el día…Aire. El libro. Los cuatro elementos en forma. Las fantasmales manos comenzaron a acariciar sus cabellos nuevamente y Harry se giro para ver a una mujer con piel blanca, sus ojos plateados brillando mientras sus también plateados cabellos flotaban gentilmente en una no existente brisa. Las otras dos comenzaron a moverse cerca y Harry se giro para llamar a Severus solo para darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba en el claro sino flotando entre las estrellas y entonces la Diosa de la Llamas estaba allí.

"Que—"

"No te asustes, Ophiuchus." Fuego suspiro. "Solo queríamos conocerte antes del vinculo."

"¿Vinculo?"

"Si." Aire seguía jugando con su cabello. "Tus nos llamaste y decidimos responder."

"Nos vincularemos para siempre estar contigo." Agua puso una mano sobre su corazón. "tú eres el elegido. Tú nos respetaras y nosotros te respetaremos. Nosotros solo nos vinculamos con un humano a la vez."

"¿Tom sabia sobre esto?" pregunto Harry, su mente tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Tierra se unió a los otros y lo toco. "Tom sabía lo que ustedes hacen, ¿que ustedes pueden vincularse con una persona a la vez y aun así las envío?"

Tierra sonrío. "Si hablas del que envió el libro, no. Cuando tú viste nuestra historia, nuestros cuentos y el hechizo para llamarnos, él simplemente vio un libro de hechizos basado alrededor de los cuatro elementos. El no sabía lo que el libro escondía en su Llamado. No lo escogimos a él."

Harry sintió el calor de Fuego rodearlo y cayó en sus brillante ojos **.** "Recuerda, siempre estaremos conectadas contigo. Solo llámanos con tu mente si nos necesitas. Mucho tendrás que aprender tú solo pero así son las cosas, pero te ayudaremos cuando podamos."

Todo se volvió sensación pura. Tierra, Fuego, Aire, y Agua. Harry las sintió a todas y se pregunto como algo tan bueno podía ser tan doloroso. La eternidad se estiro y se fusiono en un segundo. La Oscuridad se volvió Luz, La Luz se volvió Oscuridad, entonces Harry estaba mirando al cielo desde el claro donde él y Severus habían estado trabajando y Severus estaba parpadeando como si despertara de un sueño.

"¿Que sucedió?" pregunto Severus, pero Harry no lo escucho. Su atención estaba enfocada en su pecho donde cuatro animales estaban intercalados. Un lobo por Tierra, un Fénix por Fuego, un halcón por Aire, y una serpiente por Agua. Justo como habían prometido siempre estarían conectadas con él, pero pese a todo lo que había sucedido Harry no pudo evitar preguntar donde había desaparecido su polera. Y mientras pensaba eso Harry habría jurado que escucho unas distintivas risitas femeninas adentro de su mente.

**En el Cuarto Día de Navidad el Señor Oscuro me Regalo:** **  
** **Cuatro Espíritus Elementales…**


	5.    Día cinco

 

Voldemort miró alrededor de su habitación personal, asegurándose por última vez que todo estuviera como debía estar. Había pasado mucho tiempo arreglando esto, cerciorándose de que hubiera suficientes almohadas apiladas en su cama de seda negra. Había ocupado incontables minutos y las había puesto en todas las posiciones posibles en la cama para asegurarse de que los doseles estuvieran arreglados correctamente para dejar entrar la luz de las cientos de velas que flotaban por la habitación en cada superficie disponible.

Era una escena para la seducción, aunque la seducción ya había sido ganada… esto era solamente un bono, en recuerdo de aquella ocasión. Voldemort había acomodado su habitación de esa manera cuando sedujo a Harry la primera vez. ¡Por las bolas de Merlín! Harry había estado precioso, yaciendo enredado en las sábanas todo sudado mientras él lo besaba lentamente en todo ese delgado y acalorado cuerpo… Se ponía duro de sólo pensarlo. Alejándose de la cama, Voldemort se forzó a tomar aliento profundamente y enseguida se concentró en su mente, buscando y encontrando el vínculo que lo llevaría a Harry.

Harry soñaba de manera irregular, cosas salvajes sacadas de su mente subconsciente, cuando sus sueños, de repente, se hicieron diferentes y más reales. Tan reales que juró que podía sentir lo frío de las sábanas de seda en las que estaba acostado —sábanas bastante similares a las que adornaban la cama de Tom la noche en la que perdió su virginidad con él—. Pensándolo bien, todo estaba como aquella noche: doseles azul oscuro que colgaban artísticamente revelando secciones de la habitación, dejando la luz de cientos de velas esparcirse alrededor para darle al lugar una atmósfera apropiada para la ocasión.

—Hola, amor.

Esa no eran las palabras que Tom le había susurrado en aquella ocasión y Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba soñando. Se sentía tan real que esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

—Está manipulando nuestra conexión, la que accidentalmente creaste cuando me poseíste tratando de romper mi lazo con el Portal. Es por eso que estoy aquí y esto parece tan real.

Tom le sonrió desde dónde estaba de pie dentro del círculo de luz de velas, justo a un lado de la cama y con una sonrisa predatoria, la sonrisa de alguien que sabe que está a cargo de la situación.

—Así es.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto, Tom?— preguntó Harry, con verdadera curiosidad— Tú ya me tienes, ¿por qué estás pasando por todo este problema sólo para conquistarme?

—Lo hago porque puedo— respondió Tom y se adelantó para posar una mano por el pecho desnudo de Harry, deteniéndose levemente para elevar una ceja al ver el nuevo tatuaje del chico, antes de retorcer una tetilla y sonreír ante su reacción—. Lo hago porque quiero. Quiero darte el mundo, Harry. Sólo estoy mostrándote que es posible. Tú sólo debes pedir y yo cumpliré todos tus deseos.

—No necesito que cumplas mis deseos…— se interrumpió Harry brevemente cuando las manos de Tom recorriendo su cuerpo le hicieron lanzar un gemido—. Sólo quiero que las cosas sean simples entre nosotros.

—Las cosas no serán nunca simples, Harry, no para nosotros. Para nadie que pueda poseer poder con tanta facilidad como tú. Somos diferentes, Harry, dos de una clase, aparte de los demás. Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro por esa razón. Ahora calla, tengo planes para este momento.

Tom expertamente silenció más protestas que Harry pudiera tener subiéndose completamente a la cama y acercándose aún más a la ligera figura del Gryffindor sin tocarlo, bajando la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los suyos. Quizá no era lo mismo que en la realidad, no había sabor intercambiado en estos besos, pero ambos estaban lo suficientemente conectados en sus mentes que sentían como si en realidad estuviera sucediendo. Cada lamida, cada caricia, cada aliento fantasmal por su piel enviaba escalofríos de placer a Harry, y rápidamente te perdió en la lujuria al rendirse completamente a Tom.

—SSSíí— siseó Tom mientras usaba su lengua y manos resbalosas para incitar a Harry, sabiendo que con cada toque acercaba más a su joven pareja al orgasmo. Tom tomo esa como la perfecta oportunidad para deslizarse sobre Harry.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Tom!— protestó Harry— Por Dios, no me tortures así.

—Ruégame— le ordenó Tom sin dejar de acariciarlo y Harry lo hizo.

Rogó larga y fuertemente por un alivio que Tom tardaría mucho en proveerle, y no sintió vergüenza por ello. Entonces, sin advertencia, Harry fue levantado para quedar de rodillas frente a Tom que estaba en la misma posición. Harry supo lo que esperaba de él sin que se lo dijera.

— ¡Por las bolas de Merlín! Eres precioso cuando haces eso— gruñó Tom y tomo a Harry en un beso apasionado mientras los dos se perdían en la euforia de sus cuerpos. Harry se quejó por no poder llegar al orgasmo.

—No todavía, Harry. No aún. Esto no terminará hasta que pasen las cinco horas— le dijo suavemente Tom.

— ¡Cinco horas!— exclamó Harry asombrado y afligido ante la declaración.

—Cinco horas— confirmó Tom—. Es el Quinto Día después de todo, se supone que Quinto Día es especial.

—Vas a matarme— gruñía Harry mientras se sometía una vez más a los sensitivos dedos de Tom.

—Aún no, Harry— le advirtió Tom—. Ni siquiera estoy cerca. Acabo de empezar.

Exactamente cinco horas después de que habían comenzado, Voldemort salió de las profundidades de su mente y osciló cansadamente. Las velas alrededor de la habitación habían disminuido considerablemente, incluso algunas se habían consumido por completo; no tenía la fuerza para hacer nada más que extinguir el resto mientras colapsaba sobre su cama. La conexión entre Harry y él no había sido creada para ser explotada de esa manera, o ser utilizada por tanto tiempo, pero lo había logrado sin consecuencias dañinas. Unas cuantas pociones revitalizantes y estaría bien. Aunque tenía que encontrar la fuerza para alcanzar las pociones primero, pero después de mirar la mesita de noche dónde éstas estaban, Voldemort decidió que no valían el esfuerzo de moverse.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción le recorrió cuando recordó el estado en el que había dejado a su pequeño zorro Gryffindor. Harry no estaría mucho mejor que él físicamente, las cinco horas se sexo mental se habrían transmitido al cuerpo adolescente, pero Harry tenía sus reservas mágicas casi intactas, lo que lo ayudaría a recuperarse con mayor rapidez. ¡Oh! Cómo había rogado Harry al final pese al hecho de que él había cedido dos veces durante su sesión y removido el cock ring sólo para ver la cara de Harry cuando el poderoso orgasmo lo tomó por completo.

—Simplemente hermoso— murmuró antes de permitir que el sueño lo venciera.

Harry despertó lentamente, un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando cada músculo de su cuerpo decidió protestar.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo?

— ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?

—Voy a buscar a Madame Pomfrey y al director Dumbledore.

Tres voces asaltaron a Harry al mismo tiempo. La primera y la última eran fácilmente reconocibles: Ron y Hermione respectivamente; la de en medio sorprendió a Harry un poco, pertenecía a Neville. Cuando sus sentidos terminaron de despertar, su mente sumó una más uno y se percató de que estaba en la enfermería.

— ¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo aquí?— dijo apenas, su garganta se sentía adolorida y abusada.

— ¿No lo recuerdas, amigo? Tuviste una tremenda visión. Madame Pomfrey te dio sedantes y poción para dormir sin soñar, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Neville asintió.

—Desperté un poco después de las dos de la mañana y tú estabas quejándote en sueños, removiéndote en la cama. Desperté a Ron y llamamos al director. Él te trajo aquí cuando no despertabas.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Harry aunque tenía una muy buena idea de la respuesta.

Neville miró su reloj, pero fue el director el que respondió.

—Un poco más de las siete, querido muchacho. Lamento molestarte después de la difícil noche que has pasado, pero debo preguntarte lo que sucedió.

—Fue una sesión de tortura, profesor— respondió Harry honestamente; había sido una tortura. Una encantadora, traviesa y decadente sesión de tortura en la que su cuerpo había sufrido todas las creativas cosas que Voldemort le infringía.

— ¿Quién fue la víctima? ¿Sabes dónde ocurrió? Debes decirnos, Harry, quizá aún podamos enviar ayuda.

Harry negó con tristeza.

—Es demasiado tarde, profesor. Se acabó. No hay nada que nadie pudiera haber hecho aunque yo supiera la ubicación.

— ¿Sabes quién era?— persistió Dumbledore, con los ojos cargados de esperanza.

Harry, incapaz de decir que fue él, simplemente volvió a negar.

—Fue demasiada tortura, profesor…

—Está bien, mi muchacho— dijo el director y se levantó (había estado sentado en la cama de Harry), haciéndose a un lado para que Madame Pomfrey pudiera finalmente acercarse a su paciente—. Descansa hoy, hablaré con el profesor Snape para que te excuse de la detención de esta noche y así puedas terminar de recuperarte.

Harry fue salvado de responder por Madame Pomfrey que, como bono adicional, también echó a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera pasado por el rodillo. Era demasiado tarde para que alguien lo ayudara. Cinco horas. Cinco malditas pero asombrosas horas. En realidad fue una tortura. Tom podía volver a torturarlo así cuando quisiera.

**_El Quinto Día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Cinco horas de Sueños Eróticos…_ **


	6. Día seis.

 

Fue por accidente que se había enterado de las malas noticias, pero Voldemort descubrió que los Inefables iban tras Harry. De alguna manera sospechaban que no todo estaba bien con respecto al muchacho y que su dorado Niño-Que-Vivió podría estar aún más manchado de lo que creían. Era la verdad, claro. Harry no era el pequeño inocente que el Mundo Mágico quería y creía que era, pero ni Voldemort ni Harry estaban listos para revelar la verdadera naturaleza del joven y sus lealtades.

Voldemort se culpaba por haber sido tan descuidado, por no mantener su lujuria y necesidad por Harry controladas. No iba a rendirse ahora, no cuando todavía faltaban seis días más en los que llenar a Harry de regalos, aunque era extremadamente peligroso continuar ahora. No dejaría que un grupo de altamente sospechosos Inefables lo detuviera de llenar a su Harry de presentes, sólo tendría que cambiar los regalos originales por cosas que fueran más útiles para el muchacho. De ahora en adelante, los regalos tendrían que ser útiles para que Harry los pudiera utilizar en su protección personal; y él, Voldemort, sabía exactamente cómo empezar. Tomaría varias horas tener una cuidadosa preparación, pero tenía la confianza de lograrlo antes de que el sexto día terminara. Solamente tenía que dejar de lado la duda de seguir con este nuevo curso de acción y simplemente hacerlo.

Ya no era un tonto adolescente jugando con magia que no comprendía; era Lord Voldemort, y había pasado muchos años investigando qué era lo que había hecho mal en su juventud y encontrado la manera de corregir sus errores. Aún así, creía que nadie podría culparlo por estar un poco nervioso cuando comenzó a trazar con tiza un círculo en el piso desnudo de una solitaria habitación en la parte más alejada de las mazmorras de la mansión. No se atrevía a utilizar magia ahí en caso de que pudieran quedar rastros que después podrían mezclarse con la magia del hechizo que lanzaría. Se paseó por el círculo e hizo algunos ajustes dónde encontró que era necesario. Sólo cuando estuvo satisfecho de que el círculo había quedado lo mejor que podía hacerlo sin utilizar un encantamiento, Voldemort comenzó a trazar capa tras capa de símbolos protectores dentro y fuera del dibujo, antes de terminar con las paredes. Si el círculo fallaba por cualquier razón, la habitación se destruiría con todo lo que estuviera en su interior. No podía arriesgar su vida en momentos tan cruciales como estos, no cuando Harry necesitaba que hiciera esto por él.

Harry…. Si lo echaba todo a perder Harry nunca sabría lo que le sucedió. ¿Se le rompería el corazón al muchacho? La de ellos era una relación tormentosa después de todo, una que Harry no había querido al principio. Y probablemente no había ayudado que lo hubiera secuestrado de su supuesta seguridad de la casa de sus parientes durante el verano previo al sexto año en Hogwarts. Voldemort había tratado de convencerse de que no era un secuestro cuando Harry no había protestado, pero el magullado y sangriento chico había estado inconsciente como para poder consentir nada.

Harry estuvo inconsciente dos días, incapaz de escuchar explicaciones, y sólo despertó cuando Voldemort le envió su energía espiritual para terminar lo que había comenzado esa noche de Halloween años atrás y cortar el lazo de Harry hacía el Portal. El chico comprensiblemente había luchado y sus energías se mezclaron accidentalmente, creando un vínculo entre ellos. Ambos se beneficiaron del vínculo al final; Tom había recuperado el cuerpo humano que había perdido, los senderos mágicos de Harry habían sanado el daño que le había hecho el ritual de James, y después de un ataque de seducción que había terminado con Voldemort llevando a Harry a la cama, éste había encontrado el amor. Y era por eso que hacía todo esto. Era por eso que voluntariamente se sumergiría en una rama de la magia que había jurado nunca más utilizar mientras viviera.

—Por Harry— dijo en voz alta para darse coraje y dirigirse al cofre negro y cuadrado enlazado con acero de dónde había sacado antes la tiza.

En el cofre tenía todo lo que necesitaba para finalizar el llamado. Velas, un brasero y un cáliz, incienso, un mantel blanco con símbolos rojos bordados para aumentar las energías que estaría llamando, un largo trozo de tela, una varita de madera de avellano, y el libro en que había anotado meticulosamente cada uno de los rituales. Sacó al final un athame* que hacía mucho tiempo había sido bendecido por un Druida que guardaba los círculos mágicos; había sido extremadamente complicado encontrarlo y le había costado una fortuna, pero valía la pena tener un objeto tan poderoso como protección cuando había tenido que realizar otros rituales.

Voldemort sacó los objetos del cofre metódicamente y los dejó a su lado antes de cerrar la tapa del cofre y cubrirla con el mantel para formar un altar. Cuidadosamente caminó alrededor del círculo colocando las velas en los lugares indicados, observando una vez más que no hubiera imperfecciones en el círculo de tiza. En el punto inicial dejó la última vela en el altar y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó el libro y escaneó las páginas buscando el ritual correcto, al encontrarlo, dejó el libro en el lado izquierdo del altar, en el derecho el cáliz y al centro el athame. Respiró profundamente y comenzó el llamado, cortándose la palma izquierda y permitiendo que un hilo de su sangre fluyera al cáliz mientras recitaba el encantamiento.

—En nombre del que sostiene la Oscuridad, te invoco: Yeter'el de los Nephilim.

Otro hilo de sangre.

—Te invoco Focalor, Duque del viento y el mar.

Más sangre cayó al cáliz.

—Te invoco Leraje, Marqués de la batalla.

Una vez más dejó que cayera de su palma sangre.

—Te invoco Andras, Marqués de la discordia.

Un quinto hilo de sangre, ya casi terminaba.

—Te invoco Marchosias, Marqués de la verdad.

Permitió que cayera el último hilo de sangre mientras tomaba la varita de avellano que estaba a su lado en el piso, y realizó el último llamado:

—Te invoco Beleth, Rey del coraje.

Cuando Beleth comenzó a materializarse junto a sus compañeros, Voldemort blandió la varita de avellano en su contra.

Beleth se rió.

—Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Me sorprende que te atrevas a llamarme de nuevo, aunque esta vez no tiemblas… ¿Por qué?

Los demás, aquellos a los que Voldemort había invocado con varios grados de éxito, estaban rondando los confines del círculo. Todos habían asumido una normal forma humana esta vez, la primera vez que los invocó habían aparecido en su forma bestial para verse más amenazadores.

Voldemort los ignoró, concentrado en la segunda fase del ritual. Tomó un mechón del cabello de Harry del bolsillo de su túnica ceremonial, lo dejó caer en el cáliz con sangre y vació todo en la runa del control. Cuando la sangre y el cabello tocaron la runa, ésta silbó y lanzó espuma, pero se absorbió en el símbolo, causando que los demonios gritaran.

Finalmente, Voldemort se atrevió a responderle a Beleth:

—Los llamé está vez con un propósito, no sólo para jugar con mi propio poder.

Marchosias se movió para encararlo al borde del círculo, cauteloso.

—Esta vez dices la verdad, la vez anterior sólo mentías.

Andras habló a continuación:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? ¿A quién nos has vinculado?

—Los he vinculado a Harry James Potter-Ryddle. Deben protegerlo y obedecerlo.

— ¿Y por qué debemos hacerlo?— preguntó Leraje—. Tú nos has llamado, somos demonios de alto rango… ¿Y esperas que obedezcamos a quién dices?

Voldemort sonrió, el conocimiento es poder después de todo.

—Lo obedecerán y protegerán con sus vidas. El destino de su mundo y el mío descansa en su bienestar. Es él quien lleva la marca del Portal.

Los rostros de los demonios mostraban consternación, y miraron a Marchosias.

—Verdad— confirmó.

—Muy bien— accedió Beleth—, el chico tendrá nuestra protección. ¿Y nuestro pago en sangre?

—Les daré un cuerpo cada tres noches para que compartan— respondió Voldemort—. Ahora denme su palabra de que harán lo que se les ha llamado a hacer.

—La tienes— respondieron al unísono los demonios.

Voldemort borró uno de los símbolos y los demonios desaparecieron, dirigiéndose por cualquier medio a lado de Harry. Rápidamente borró el resto de los símbolos, dejando el círculo para cuando tuviera que enviar de vuelta a los demonios, y apagó las velas. Cuando terminó y estuvo seguro de que sólo había llamado seis demonios y que éstos se habían marchado, permitió que sus temblorosas rodillas colapsaran y cayó al piso…. Sólo por Harry.

Harry despertó sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Todavía estaba en la enfermería pese a las protestas de que ya había descansado lo suficiente, lo sabía porque sentía la anchura de la cama, además de la atmósfera antiséptica junto a un leve aroma a pociones, pero algo no estaba bien. Había algo,  _otra cosa_ , en la habitación con él.

" _Adena, Maka, Tuuli, Nerina"_ llamó con su mente a las diosas elementales que ahora eran parte de él  _"¿Sienten eso?"_

" _Lo sentimos"_ respondieron  _"Son seres antiguos, nacidos antes de que nosotras fuéramos creadas. Conocemos a uno de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo."_

" _¿Qué son?"_ Preguntó Harry, buscando en su poder interno en caso de que se viera obligado a pelear.

Fue Ajani quien respondió cuándo se deslizó por la cama para acurrucarse en su pecho.

— _Demonios._

Harry se sentó en la cama incrédulo. Apartó a una molesta Ajani cuando los seis demonios tomaron forma corporal frente él, se hicieron presentes para sus ojos además de sus otros sentidos. Todos tenían apariencia masculina y eran extremadamente hermosos, etéreos.

— ¿Qué quieren conmigo?— inquirió Harry, sin saber de dónde venía el valor para hablar considerando que ahora estaba parcialmente rodeado de demonios, pero no lo habían atacado todavía, así que tenía esperanzas.

—Vinimos a obedecerte y a protegerte. Ahora eres nuestro comandante Harry James Potter, portador de la marca del Portal— respondieron seis hermosas voces como una, tomando el juramento que los vincularía a Harry hasta que su servicio estuviera completo.

Harry dejó escapar una exclamación antes de permitir que su cuerpo cayera hacía atrás y su cabeza chocara contra la almohada.

" _¿Qué diablos has hecho ahora, Tom?"_

**_El sexto día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Seis guardaespaldas demoníacos…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Athame: daga ceremonial.


	7. Día siete

 

— ¿Van a pasar todo el día pegados a mí?

Harry parecía estar hablando al aire mientras vagaba en las partes más profundas de los calabozos de Hogwarts.

—Estamos aquí para protegerte— la voz incorpórea era suave y sensual—. Tú eres el que dijo que no podíamos ser vistos.

Harry suspiró. Se había escapado de las cuidadosas atenciones de Madame Pomfrey desde temprano esa mañana, antes de que la medibruja se despertara, pidiéndoles a los demonios que se escondieran para no ser vistos. No había manera de explicar la presencia de seis demonios que habían jurado protegerlo con su vida ¿En qué diablos pensaba Tom?

— ¿Están seguros de que nadie podrá sentirlos? El director es bastante poderoso y estoy seguro de que nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ha tenido experiencia con demonios.

—Estamos protegidos para no ser detectados por nadie más que por ti, Harry James Potter— le aseguró Yeter´el—. Ni siquiera Tom Sorvolo Ryddle puede sentirnos ahora, y él fue quién nos convocó.

Harry miró al aire con curiosidad.

—Esa es otra cosa, ¿por qué sigue refiriéndose a Tom y a mí por nuestros nombres completos?

Beleth bufó.

—Tendremos que enseñarte cultura básica demoníaca, Harry James Potter. Es a través de los nombres que el poder es entregado; fuimos llamados formalmente y vinculados a tu nombre completo, y a menos que nos ordenes algo diferente, es quién eres para nosotros. Conocer tu nombre completo también nos permite poder visitarte cuando tengamos deseo de hacerlo.

— ¿Eso les da poder sobre mí?— preguntó Harry sagazmente.

—Eres muy astuto al preguntar —sonrió Marchosias—. Lo hace en el sentido de que nosotros podemos llamarte si las condiciones son favorables. No poseemos el poder de vincularte a nuestras voluntades y no podemos darle tu nombre a ningún otro demonio, así que no debes temer por ello.

Harry suspiró y maldijo mentalmente a Tom por ponerlo en una situación que estaba totalmente fuera de sus facultades.

—Entonces no más mierda de "Harry James Potter", mi nombre es Harry— dijo antes de empujar una pared que parecía sólida—. Bienvenidos a la Cámara de los Secretos, mi refugio. Pueden volverse visibles aquí. Será más fácil hablar con ustedes de esa forma en vez de mover mi cabeza hacía donde creo que están.

Lentamente comenzaron a aparecer ante él en sus formas humanas; largas figuras con cabello largo como los guerreros de antaño, cada uno atractivo a su propio derecho. Primero estaba Yeter´el, con ojos azules, cabello rubio y alas grises con una envergadura increíblemente larga. Focalor y Leraje se manifestaron juntos, los dos tenían el cabello y los ojos oscuros, pero Focalor tenía alas como de grifo, mientras que Leraje no tenía, al parecer prefería el disfraz de un humano normal. Andras tenía el cabello y las alas negras pero ojos amarillos, su rostro aparentó brevemente el de un cuervo antes de afirmarse en su forma humana. Marchosias por otra parte, había deseado aparecer con cabello rojo y ojos verdes que tenían una depredadora mirada, y alas negras que caían como una capa. Beleth apareció al último, retazos de música llenando el aire cuando lo hizo: cabello castaño flotando por una brisa invisible se enredaba en sus alas blancas.

—Exhibicionista— le dijo Marchosias.

Beleth simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—El chico no se intimida con facilidad, así que mejor le muestro mi gloria.

Harry estaba tentado a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, pero Yeter´el se le acercó con aire de querer preguntarle algo.

— ¿Sí, Yeyer´el?— se adelantó Harry, todavía no podía creer que estaba tratando con demonios, así que tomó el camino más fácil y los trataría como si fueran personas en vez de sus guardaespaldas demoniacos.

—Me pregunto qué hacemos aquí— confesó Yeter´el su curiosidad, teniendo menos problemas que los demonios mayores en acercarse directamente y preguntarle cosas a Harry—. Parece que tienes un propósito al venir aquí.

—Lo tengo—. Harry no vio daño en decirle lo que tenía planeado pese al hecho de que todo lo que había oído sobre demonios daba a entender que eran una guarida en la que no se podían confiar; pero no percibía eso en aquellos seis. Si hubieran intentado lastimarlo ya lo habrían hecho—. Vine aquí a entrenar. Recientemente me uní a los Espíritus Elementales, y necesito aprender a trabajar en armonía con ellas.

— ¿Estás vinculado a Adena, Maka, Tuuli y Nerina?— inquirió interesado Focalor.

Harry asintió, recordando que ellas habían dicho que conocían a uno de los demonios.

—Lo estoy.

Focalor realmente sonrió.

—He conocido a Tuuli y a Nerina. Son buenas amigas. Les ayudaré a entrenarte en los reinos del viento y el agua. ¿Ellas se reunirán con nosotros aquí?

Harry sintió brevemente su conexión con los espíritus elementales, recibiendo una respuesta negativa.

—Aún no, dicen que debo practicar yo solo y que después vendrán.

—Comprendo— asintió Focalor—. Entonces por ahora sólo te daré un consejo: los elementos no sólo están a tu alrededor, también en tu interior. Encuéntralos primero dentro de ti y luego podrás ordenar a los que están a tu alrededor como plazcas. ¿Sabes meditar?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Conozco lo básico de Oclumancia, pero nada más.

—Entonces te enseñaré meditación— se adelantó Leraje.

—Pensé que eras un demonio de batalla— dijo Harry sorprendido de encontrarse con que Marchosias no era el que le enseñaría.

Leraje sonrió para que sus puntiagudos dientes se reflejaran en la luz de las antorchas.

—La batalla no sólo se trata de fuerza física, sino también de la mente. Enseñarte meditación ayudará para cuando te enseñe el arte de la espada.

Harry levantó una ceja, pero no continuó con el tema porque su nuevo maestro comenzó a guiarlo en la exploración de su propia mente y le mostró qué hacer para seguir los vínculos de las energías que necesitaba. La lección terminó después de cuatro horas, y los otros demonios comenzaron a unirse en los ejercicios para ayudar a Harry a mejorar con sus propias ramas de experiencia, más de una vez Harry escuchó trozos de mental menosprecio por el desorden de la mente humana. Finalmente llamó a un alto cuando empezó a tener problemas para concentrarse porque su estómago le dolía de hambre, no había comida la noche anterior; desapareció sin varita la comida, porque Madame Pomfrey le había echado poción para dormir.

—Necesito aparecer en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo— explicó después de pedirles que se volvieran invisibles—. Si no, iría a las cocinas a pedirles comida a los elfos domésticos. ¿Qué hacen ustedes para comer?

—Está bien— respondió Beleth cuando dejaron la Cámara—, y no te preocupes por nuestro sustento. Podemos apreciar la comida humana si nos da gana, pero ya hemos hecho arreglos para satisfacer nuestras verdaderas necesidades.

Harry dejó el tema y salieron en silencio hacía los pasillos del castillo. Nada estaba fuera de lo normal hasta que Beleth repentinamente se materializó frente a las cerradas puertas del Gran Comedor.

—Hay algo extraño tras esas puertas— dijo y colocó un brazo delante de Harry para impedirle seguir avanzando, los otros se materializaron también y sacaron sus armas—. Puedo sentir el miedo y la incertidumbre en los demás habitantes.

Andras movió la cabeza a un lado y una vez más, Harry vio brevemente el rostro de un cuervo sobre la cara de humano.

—Es un círculo de cuervos sobrevolando, algunos están en el piso defendiendo algo. Ellos son los que causan la incertidumbre en los humanos…, algo ocurrió la otra noche que causa ésta reacción.

—Es seguro entonces— dijo Harry y se afirmó para ver cuál sería el próximo regalo de Tom; amaba al hombre, de verdad, pero la idea de conquista de Tom estaba comenzando a causar dificultades— ¿Pueden… eh… desaparecer nuevamente? Sé que los cuervos no me lastimarán, son los mensajeros de Tom, y de verdad no me puedo dar el lujo de explicar o lidiar con las consecuencias de por qué tengo demonios por compañía en estos momentos.

Marchosias examinó a Harry por un momento, antes de asentir.

—Muy bien, Harry, pero no dudaremos en defender tu vida si sentimos que estás bajo amenaza.

—Gracias— les dijo Harry, perdiendo de vista las miradas de sorpresa de los seis demonios cuando desaparecieron.

Abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Inmediatamente todos los ojos se dirigieron a él. Dumbledore rápidamente pasó su mirada de los cuervos a Harry, le dijo con señas que se alejara del lugar.

—No, profesor—. Harry se movió lentamente hasta alejarse de las puertas para que pudieran cerrarse nuevamente—. Los dos sabemos que las aves están aquí por mí; no sé por qué, pero lo están. Si me voy podría agravar sus acciones.

—Pero, Harry…— le dijo Hermione con el rostro blanco—, recuerda lo que trajeron la última vez.

—Lo sé, Hermione.

Continuó su camino hacia el círculo de cuervos que estaban alrededor de una caja, luciendo precavido aunque sabía que no lo lastimarían.

Los cuervos se movieron a un lado cuando llegó hasta ellos, todos excepto el líder que se acercó descaradamente a Harry con un grueso trozo de pergamino. Harry tomó el papel y fue a abrirlo, pero fue detenido por el graznido del jefe. Parecía que tenía que abrir primero la caja. Sacó su varita, mientras miraba al cuervo por aprobación, pronto la recibió. Harry blandió la varita para que la tapa saliera; vacilante, se asomó a mirar dentro de la caja, no tenía ni idea de lo que Tom le había enviado después de todo, y rápidamente comenzó a maldecir: Dragones. Siete bebés dragones que estaban saliendo del cascarón, y por la aparente mirada de los dragoncitos, era la primera persona que veían. Esto no estaba bien. Harry sabía todo sobre dragones, no solamente se había enfrentado a uno en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sino que había presenciado el nacimiento de Norberto en la cabaña de Hagrid.  _Impresión_. Ellos creerían que él era su cuidador.

_"Mamá…"_

Uno de los bebés dragón siseó algo en una lengua muy parecida al pársel, sorprendiendo a Harry ya que él nunca había tratado de conversar antes con un dragón, pensó lo bueno que hubiera sido saber eso en su cuarto año. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que el bebé había dicho y se maldijo cuando los otros lo corearon. Dejándose caer sin gracia al piso, ignorando a los profesores que ahora se atrevían a acercarse porque los cuervos se habían ido, Harry abrió el pergamino. Era una licencia permitiéndole quedarse y cuidar a las crías. Aparentemente había sido aprobado para un programa de cuidado de dragones por una poco conocida reserva en Rumania.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, señor Potter?— preguntó McGonagall después de mirar dentro de la caja y ver a los bebés dragones.

Harry no respondió, simplemente le entregó la carta para que ella y el profesor Dumbledore pudieran leer la autorización oficial y la nota de Tom que decía cómo los dos harían un gran equipo y que disfrutara de su regalo. Era su forma de disfrazar el presente haciendo creer que quería que Harry se cambiara de bando. Los dos profesores comenzaron a discutir qué hacer con las crías, Hagrid interrumpía felizmente diciendo que él podía hacerse cargo de ellas, pero el profesor Dumbledore ya estaba resignado a que Harry se quedara con los dragones y los cuidara él mismo. También sabía todo sobre dragones y reconoció las señales de la _impresión_. Harry dejó de prestarles atención a todos y continuó mirando la caja y a los bebés que se movían, sin notar la penetrante mirada que Dumbledore le dirigía.

" _Mama mama mama…"_

Los hambrientos dragones recién nacidos siguieron llorando y Harry finalmente salió de su estupor para sisearles palabras de apoyo. Necesitaría mucha carne cruda.

**_El séptimo día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Siete Dragones Recién Nacidos…_ **


	8.    Día ocho

 

Harry miró resignado al grupo de siete dragones que se acercó corriendo hasta él, algunos moviendo sus alas buscando equilibrio mientras resbalaban por las irregulares garras o el piso de piedra de las mazmorras. Hagrid había estado emocionado cuando Dumbledore le dijo que podían mantenerlos en un corral detrás de su cabaña, pero los dragones habían comenzado a gruñirle amenazadoramente al semigigante cada vez que se les acercaba, estaban más dispuesto a morderle la mano que a comer la carne que él les ofrecía. Con Harry eran perfectamente amables, aunque seguían escapando del corral para encontrarlo. Por supuesto, Harry estaba seguro de que Yeter´el tenía algo que ver al respecto. El Nephilim le había tomado mucho cariño a las crías de dragón y estaba ayudándolos a crecer más rápido con un poco de la rama mágica de Andras.

Harry tenía el presentimiento de que pronto sería el orgulloso dueño de siete dragones completamente entrenados para protegerlo, cortesía de sus guardaespaldas demoniacos. Todos ellos, incluido Beleth, actuaban como niños a quienes les habían dado un cachorrito por primera vez. Aunque Harry no podía culparlos, las criaturitas eran realmente bonitas y su sentido de protección por él era entrañable. Al menos habían dejado de llamarlo "mamá", aunque ser llamado Ophiuchus por ellos era sólo un poco mejor. Todavía no había conseguido que Ajani le dijera por qué lo llamaba así.

—Yeter´el, ¿tenías que dejarlos salir tan pronto?— preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto, Harry— contestó el demonio mientras se materializaba a su lado—. No puedo a buena conciencia dejarlos al cuidado del semigigante. Él los trata como si fueran suyos y los convertiría en mascotas si se le diera la oportunidad.

Harry meneó la cabeza resignado, Yeter´el no pararía de liberar a los dragones del corral; tomó al dragón más pequeño para acurrucarlo ya que éste se había lanzado de cabeza hacía él, incapaz de detenerse. Tenía que admitir que eran tiernos y secretamente sabía que no podría deshacerse de ellos por nada del mundo. Se detuvo frente a un vacío pedazo de pared, diferente del que había utilizado el día anterior para que nadie supiera por dónde tenía acceso a la Cámara de los Secretos; estaba complacido de que Salazar Slytherin hubiese sido tan astuto y paranoico para crear varias entradas por todo Hogwarts, entradas que sólo podían ser abiertas por alguien que hablara pársel.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó de repente Leraje, materializándose mientras intentaba detener a Harry de entrar al peligro que de pronto había sentido esperándolo dentro de la Cámara, pero fue demasiado tarde porque Harry ya había abierto la puerta.

Con un grito más bien de sorpresa, y un poco de dolor, Harry se lanzó hacía atrás y pateó con la pierna que había sido atacada. Algo lo había mordido, y aunque los dientes no se habían hundido tan profundamente, la herida ya quemaba como un fuego atroz.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?— inquirió enderezándose, calmando al agitado dragón que todavía estaba entre sus brazos con una suave caricia en la cabeza; apoyó con cuidado su pierna para ver el daño causado.

—Un joven Nundu (*) — dijo Leraje mientras salía de la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos sosteniendo un leopardo de color rojizo con manchas negras y rayas alrededor del cuello; el animal se retorcía y gruñía para tratar de liberarse; en cuatro patas la cabeza le llegaría a la rodilla de Harry y sin embargo el demonio lo sostenía como si fuera un gatito—. Hay siete más y todos parecen estar comenzando su dentición.

—Es oficial: ¡El Señor Oscuro está completamente loco!— exclamó Harry—. A menos que espere que me coman. Primero demonios y dragones, ahora Nundu. ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Acromántulas? Comienza a recordarme a Hagrid.

Beleth se reía cuando agarró a otro Nundu que trataba de correr hacía Harry.

—No creo que Tom Sorvolo Ryddle encuentre esa comparación favorable. Parece que decidió ser más discreto con este regalo, pero debió darles algo con tu esencia para que te reconocieran. Nos ignoraron a nosotros y fueron directo hacía ti.

—Sí, bueno, aprecio su entretención ante esta situación, pero me gustaría recordarles que las mordidas de Nundu son tan venenosas como su aliento— dijo Harry cuando su pierna comenzó a doler aún más.

Yeter´el, que rápidamente se estaba volviendo más cercano a Harry por su naturaleza abierta, frunció el ceño y se agachó para mirar la pierna del chico.

—Ninguno de nosotros posee muchas habilidades para sanar y no podemos llevarte con la enfermera del castillo sin levantar sospechas. Quizá haya algo útil que podamos usar en el nido con los demás Nundu.

—Está bien— accedió Harry sin protestar y entró completamente a la Cámara, dejando en el piso al dragón y ordenándole que se quedara fuera—. Ya me mordieron una vez, no creo que otra mordida afecte mucho ahora.

No dispuestos a tomar ningún otro riesgo, los seis demonios agarraron a los demás Nundu rápidamente, para que Harry pudiera hurgar entre los trapos que formaban el nido en el que Tom los había dejado. Pero no había nada que pudiera ayudar.

—¡Maldición!

El grito le dio tiempo a Harry para girarse y ver a una ligera y peluda figura abalanzarse hacía él. Leraje, que había terminado sosteniendo a dos de los Nundu, dejó caer uno después de que éste se retorciera y le mordiera la mano. Ninguno de los demás demonios estaba lo suficientemente cerca para interceptar a la criatura parecida a un leopardo cuando se lanzó hasta Harry, el chico se afirmó para un ataque que nunca llegó; en vez de ello, sintió una rugosa y húmeda lengua en su rostro, antes de que el Nundu se girara a olfatear la pierna que había sido mordida antes. La herida también recibió atención de parte de la lengua y Harry se retorció ante la extraña sensación, sorprendido de sentir el calor del veneno remitiendo.

Después de un momento en que el Nundu siguió lamiendo la herida, ésta rápidamente comenzó a desaparecer hasta quedar reducida a una leve marca; el Nundu decidió entonces frotarse contra Harry al igual que Crookshanks hacía cuando quería atención. Harry le rascó tras las orejas y los otros Nundu en los brazos de sus captores trataron de liberarse para acercarse al muchacho. Marchosias soltó al suyo, haciendo una mueca de simpatía cuando el animal mordió a Harry en la mano antes de lamer la herida. Después de mirarse mutuamente, los demás dejaron a los Nundus sueltos para que también mordieran a Harry.

—Parece ser un ritual de reconocimiento, probablemente uno que le permitirá a Harry volverse inmune al veneno— observó Marchosias—. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle debe haberlos criado con tu olor. Los Nundu se convierten rápidamente en adultos si no son matados al nacer; se sabe muy poco de sus primeros años, pero al igual que otras criaturas pueden ser entrenados desde el nacimiento. Se sabe de sólo un puñado de magos que en el pasado los tuvieron como mascotas, antes de que fuera prohibido por la ley. Nunca escuché del reconocimiento, pero tiene sentido ya que los magos que criaron a los Nundu parecían inmunes a su veneno.

Harry se levantó de entre la pila de felinos en la que se encontraba, aunque parecían venir de la misma camada todos tenían diferentes patrones en la piel. Se acercó a Leraje, recordando que el demonio había gritado antes de dejar escapar al primer Nundu.

—Te mordieron, ¿estás bien?

Leraje examinó cuidadosamente la herida.

—Causa un poco de malestar, pero no me dañará y sanará rápido. El veneno no me causará repercusiones, solamente me sorprendió que me mordiera.

— ¿Alguien más fue mordido?— preguntó Harry mirando a los demás.

Recibió un coro de respuestas negativas después de un momento, y se dio cuenta de que los había asombrado con la preocupación de su bienestar. No sabía por qué eso lo sorprendía, los demonios no eran conocidos por tener buenas relaciones con los humanos, y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que originalmente había comenzado por las acciones de los humanos en llamar a los demonios para que hicieran su voluntad. Decidió entonces hacer algo para cambiar eso, por lo menos con su pequeño grupo. Ellos podían tener como propósito protegerlo, pero él, Harry, era bastante capaz de protegerse a sí mismo.

Le lanzó una mirada al grupo de Nundu empujando contra sus piernas —la mayor parte del tiempo— pero para su crédito eran necesarios cientos de magos para resistir el embate de un solo Nundu.

Un patético chillido provino de unos cuantos metros más allá, lo suficientemente lejos para que los Nundu que rodeaban a Harry no lo consideraran una amenaza. Era la cría de dragón que había llevado en brazos antes, los otros estaban pegados al primero pese a la advertencia de que se quedaran en el pasillo. Los Nundu se giraron hacía los pequeños dragones con un gruñido.

—Suficiente— les advirtió Harry a los Nundu, inseguro de que lo entendieran aunque eran consideradas criaturas mágicas bastante inteligentes—. Ellos llegaron primero.

Sorprendentemente, los Nundu dejaron de gruñir de mala gana. Harry salió de entre ellos para tomar al más pequeño de los dragones, se acercó cautelosamente hacía el primer Nundu que lo había mordido. Con cuidado, las dos criaturas se olfatearon mutuamente, el Nundu incluso lamió al bebé dragón pese a su molestia, antes de que chocaran las cabezas y decidieran ser amigos. Lo siguiente que supo Harry es que estaba nuevamente rodeado, esta vez por crías de dragón y los Nundu, una señal invisible había pasado entre las criaturas para que decidieran compartir a Harry.

Pareció demasiado fácil, pero Harry no iba a tentar su suerte diciendo sus dudas en voz alta. No notó que Andras se dejó caer brevemente, cansado, sobre Belteh; el Marques de la Discordia se había agotado usando una poco conocida habilidad suya para traer armonía. No muchos demonios permitían que se conociera que podían revertir su talento más conocido, en el caso de Andras traer paz en vez de discordia, porque era normalmente muy difícil para ellos; tampoco sería muy bueno que ese conocimiento lo tuvieran los humanos, porque cualquiera podría llamarlos para deshacer lo que otro había pedido.

Finalmente, Harry logró convencer a los bebés dragones y a los Nundu para que corrieran alrededor de la Cámara y jugaran entre ellos en vez de rodearlo a él; había sido bastante sencillo que los dragones tradujeran lo que él decía en pársel a los Nundu una vez que se dio cuenta de que se comprendían entre ellos. Definitivamente haría las cosas más fáciles en el futuro, eso era seguro. Ahora sólo tenía que convencer a los Nundu de que se quedaran en la Cámara de los Secretos mientras él se iba con los dragones.

Suspiró, pero lo alejó de la cabeza por un momento: algo más se le había ocurrido, algo más importante, algo que tenía que ser hecho a la brevedad.

—Tenemos que ponerles nombres a estos chicos.

**_El Octavo Día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Ocho Nundu en dentición…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)NUNDU. Esta bestia del este de África puede considerarse la más peligrosa del mundo. Es un gigantesco leopardo que se mueve sigilosamente pese a tu tamaño, y cuyo aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. Nunca ha sido domado por menos de cien magos bien capacitados y coordinados.


	9. Día nueve

 

Harry finalmente había logrado escapar de la oficina del director; había sido llamado después del almuerzo para conversar, aparentemente, sobre la ubicación definitiva para los dragones, pero en vez de ello había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo siendo interrogado por Dumbledore sobre por qué Voldemort había tomado tanto interés en él de repente. Por supuesto, Harry insistió en que no tenía idea del por qué Voldemort mostraba de pronto un obvio interés en que se cambiara de bando, recordándole a Dumbledore que muchas veces antes había rechazado sus ofertas, y no sabía cómo explicar el que le enviara dragones como regalo. Dumbledore finalmente lo había dejado ir, al parecer creyendo en sus pensamientos sobre el tema, pero Harry conocía la mente que se escondía detrás de esos engañosos y brillantes ojos azules muy bien.

Dumbledore sabía que algo sucedía, quizá no exactamente, pero estaba sospechoso, por eso Harry sabía que tendría que andar con más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Había caminado sobre una fina línea y ahora tendría que dedicarse a terminar sus tareas de invierno, pero era la primera vez que podía conseguir que los dragones no lo siguieran a la biblioteca para consultar los libros que necesitaba; después de un momento decidió quedarse, disfrutando la paz y escapando de las curiosas miradas que le dirigían los otros estudiantes que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones. Los rumores se esparcían rápidamente en Hogwarts y el nuevo era que Harry estaba siendo cortejado para cambiarse al lado del Señor Oscuro —aún con todo lo que había pasado—. Las cosas estaban un poco difíciles entre Harry y sus compañeros de dormitorio en estos instantes, la duda había sido plantada, y la cuidadosa manera en que Dumbledore lo miraba no ayudaba para nada. Harry sólo esperaba que Tom disminuyera la notoriedad en la entrega de regalos durante los tres días que faltaban o tendría que utilizar su plan de apoyo e irse de Hogwarts antes de estar realmente listo.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado por el momento, Harry se permitió absorberse en el libro de transfiguración que estaba utilizando para la tarea que había asignado McGonagall. Beleth había sido escogido para hacer guardia a en este momento, ya que había decidido que no era necesario que estuvieran los seis presentes las veinticuatro horas del día; se estaba entreteniendo pasando por las protecciones de la Sección Prohibida y escogiendo libros que él creía que Harry preferiría. Harry decidió no permitir que las manchas de sangre en las portadas de algunos tomos influenciara su decisión sobre leerlos o no; si había alguna cosa de la que estaba seguro, era que ninguno de los demonios le daría algo que le causara daño a propósito, y eso incluía libros malditos.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo el cuervo allí antes de que llamara su atención, alejándola del capítulo que estaba leyendo sobre lo que se debía o no hacer sobre la transformación de humanos a objetos inanimados —no era sorpresa que la mayoría de los capítulos estuvieran llenos con los no se debía hacer—.

—Hola, Morrigan—. Harry jamás entendería las razones de Tom para nombrar a un cuervo macho como una Diosa Fantasmal— ¿A qué te envío Tom hoy? No puede ser algo tan malo ya que viniste solo.

Morrigan miró a Harry antes de estirar una pata para que el chico desatara el pergamino asegurado allí. Observándolo por última vez y dando un graznido, Morrigan se alejó sin mirar atrás, dejando a Harry mirando el pergamino con especulación.

— ¿Y?— preguntó el invisible Beleth— ¿Lo abrirás o lo miraras todo el día?

—Creo que sólo lo miraré, gracias— respondió Harry mientras pasaba un dedo por el sello del pergamino, permitiendo que su magia deshiciera los hechizos de protección en la cera para poder abrirlo con seguridad; odiaba pensar lo que podría haber sucedido si Morrigan hubiera sido interceptado, ya que Tom tendía a proteger sus cartas con desagradables hechizos que se desactivaban al toque de la persona destinada.

—Oh, Merlín— gruñó cuando vio lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino— ¡Por las bolas de Merlín! ¿En que estaba pensando Tom cuando envió esto?

Beleth miró sobre el hombro de Harry y dejó escapar un silbido de apreciación.

—Tom Sorvolo Ryddle debe confiar mucho en ti para haberte dado esos hechizos. Deberías sentirte honrado, la mayoría han sido perdidos o prohibidos en este reino mortal y a aquellos que poseen el conocimiento les borran la memoria.

—Genial— exclamó Harry sarcásticamente—, esto me hace sentir mucho mejor sobre tener estos hechizos. ¿Por qué no me matas ahora y terminamos con esto de una vez?

Beleth rodó los ojos aunque Harry no podía verlo.

—Vamos, debemos mostrar esto a los demás.

Harry suspiró y asintió con los ojos levemente desenfocados.

—Están en la Cámara, si nos apuramos podremos llegar antes de que Yeter´el decida vagar por ahí otra vez.

Tan absortos habían estado Harry y Beleth con la llegada de Morrigan que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Madame Pince había regresado a la biblioteca. No sintieron su presencia cuando ella se deslizó hacía la mesa dónde Harry había estado trabajando y ella presenció no sólo a Harry hablando con el cuervo de Voldemort, sino escuchando y respondiendo a una entidad invisible. Había escuchado todo y Harry y su compañero no se habían enterado. Pero no se enterarían. La biblioteca era su dominio después de todo, no había nada que sucediera entre los estantes de libros que ella no supiera, pero siempre se quedaba tranquila respecto a lo que escuchaba, a menos que fuera algo que causara alarma. Y de lo que había sido testigo sus contactos en el Ministerio debían saberlo de inmediato, antes de que Dumbledore lo descubriera y tomara medidas. Aunque ella no dudaba de que él ya sabía algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yeter´el, Focalor, Leraje, Andras, Marchosias— les llamó Harry en cuanto entró a la Cámara de los Secretos, esta vez por un pasaje en el cuarto piso de Hogwarts; acarició detrás de las orejas a cada dragón y nundu que se acercó a recibirlo apenas puso un pie dentro—. Todos tienen que venir a ver esto.

— ¿Qué?— Leraje se materializó justo al lado de Harry tratando de asustarlo, pese al hecho de que el Gryffindor parecía sentir dónde se encontraban los demonios a cada momento— ¿Y qué es lo que debemos ver con tanta urgencia, pequeño Ophiuchus?

—Oooh— exclamó Andras mientras volaba desde el techo y aterrizaba a lado de Harry— ¿Es este el nuevo regalo de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle? ¿Qué es lo que tu amado Señor Oscuro que se llama a sí mismo Voldemort te regaló hoy?

—Basta ya, Andras— le reprendió Yeter´el cuando se unió a los demás junto a Focalor—. Harry y Beleth están claramente perturbados. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Si— dijo Marchosias mientras se acercaba con un libro en la mano—, yo también puedo sentir su malestar. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Tom me envió otro regalo— informó Harry—. Vean por ustedes mismos por qué estamos preocupados.

Marchosias reprimió una mala palabra y finalmente dijo:

—Los nueve hechizos de Moriah.

Beleth asintió.

—Aparentemente la limpieza no fue tan bien hecha como creíamos.

Yeter´el intentó tomar el pergamino de las manos de Marchosias, pero el demonio mayor sólo lo aferró con más fuerza en su mano, hasta que prendió fuego y se convirtió en cenizas.

—Si tenemos suerte, esa quizá sea la única versión de los hechizos. Las protecciones puestas en los pergaminos seguramente impidieron que se hicieran copias del contenido. Desafortunadamente, Harry, habiéndolos visto, retendrás el conocimiento hasta tu muerte.

Harry suspiró; debió esperar algo como esto con la manera en su suerte corría. Yeter´el, Focalor y Andras aún estaban confundidos.

— ¿Qué son los nueve hechizos de Moriah?— preguntó Yeter´el— ¿Y por qué no hemos oído de ellos si son tan importantes?

Beleth y Marchosias compartieron una mirada significativa y conferenciaron con Leraje antes de dirigirse a los demonios más jóvenes.

—Ustedes no han escuchado de ellos porque está prohibido hablar sobre los nueve hechizos de Moriah desde los tiempos de La Ruptura, cuando los reinos se dividieron. ¿Qué es lo que saben de La Ruptura?

—La Ruptura fue, como has dicho, cuando los reinos de este mundo se divieron en tres: Arriba, Abajo, y el Reino Mortal intermedio. Hubo una guerra entre los residentes de Arriba y Abajo que casi destruyó no sólo a los Mortales, sino al mundo también. Cada Reino está conectado por pequeños Portales que llegan al Reino Mortal, y un sellado Gran Portal que conecta los tres simultáneamente— recitó Andras como si hubiera sido una lección aprendida en su infancia.

Beleth asintió.

—Eso es lo que enseñan ahora. Los que les han hecho olvidar es que los nueve hechizos de Moriah fueron comúnmente usados por los de Arriba y los de Abajo, atrapando a los Mortales en medio y causándoles grandes sufrimientos. El conocimiento de los nueve hechizos de alguna manera llegó a las manos de los Mortales y los usaron para gran desesperación, así que los mundos fueron separados y el conocimiento de los hechizos contenido para prevenir que se repitiera la Gran Guerra. Debimos sospechar que su existencia aún podía ser posible, ya que el ritual para el Portal aún existía, pero decidimos que no debíamos preocuparnos después de conocer a Harry.

— ¿Qué hacen los hechizos?— preguntó Focalor— ¿O no pueden decirnos?

Beleth estudió a los tres jóvenes demonios penetrantemente antes de ceder:

—No veo el peligro en decirles lo que hacen, pero jamás le pregunten a Harry, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, Leraje, Marchosias o a mí que digamos las palabras o significará su muerte. Júrenlo o dejen la habitación mientras hablamos.

Yeter´el, Focalor y Andras pensaron un momento, como cualquier demonio haría antes de dar su solmene juramento. En un momento, cada uno levantó su mano derecha y puso dos dedos sobre sus labios.

—Por nuestro nombres, poder y sangre, juramos.

—Muy bien, que así sea— aceptó Beleth el juramento— ¿Leraje?

Leraje bajó su cabeza por un momento, componiéndose antes de mirar a los tres expectantes demonios.

—Los nueve hechizos de Moriah…. El primer hechizo es el que forza fidelidad en un ser, uniendo un alma que no lo desea a su amo; la persona unida hará todo lo que le ordene, incluso sacrificar su propia vida. El segundo es la habilidad de ver y cambiar pequeños eventos en el futuro inmediato. El tercero es la habilidad de viajar al pasado y cambiarlo; los magos han creado el giratiempo para este efecto, pero no pueden retroceder mucho como para causar un real impacto, así que no se consideran en la ley como el tercer hechizo de Moriah.

Marchosias continuó la lección.

—El cuarto hechizo envía a una persona a otro reino, y aunque no es malo en esencia, es altamente mal utilizado. El quinto permite que alguien reviva a los recientemente muertos por un tiempo, y quiere decir realmente revivir imitando completamente la vida, pero el zombie está bajo el contro absoluto de quién lanzó el hechizo. El sexto permite que drenar la magia de otro y reconocerla como propia; durante la Guerra mucha gente tomó poderes que no eran suyos y no pudieron controlarlos.

—El séptimo eclipsa el sol y trae oscuridad al mundo, matando eventualmente toda vida hasta que quién lanzó el hechizo lo cancela o muere— dijo Beleth tomando su turno para narrar los tres últimos hechizos de Moriah—. El octavo permite hablar lenguas, incluidos los prohibidos lenguajes de los dioses que abren el mundo y permiten decir el último y más poderoso de los hechizos. El noveno despertará a la Bestia que vive dentro de la tierra, puesta allí por demonios antiguos que no poseían forma verdadera más que la que el fuego les proveía. Este gran cuerpo de serpiente ocupa una gran masa de la Tierra y despertarla causaría la completa destrucción de los tres reinos que nos unen.

Yeter´el, Focalor y Andras se quedaron inmóviles, asombrados al escuchar la historia que les habían escondido.

— ¿Acaso este día podría empeorar?— gruñó Harry, ignorando la cruel ironía del destino al hacer esa pregunta. Elevó la mirada cuando una lechuza logró encontrarlo en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Lleno de temor, tomó la carta y la abrió.

_Harry._

_Podría perder mi trabajo sólo por esto, especialmente ya que los rumores de que te has vuelto oscuro durante este verano parecen ser ciertos, pero tengo contigo una deuda de vida. Inefables irán por ti en la mañana durante el desayuno, Dumbledore les ha asegurado que estarás allí. Todas las deudas están saldadas entre nosotros, señor Potter._

_Arthur Weasley._

— ¿Qué deseas hacer, Harry?— preguntó Andras después de terminar de leer la carta junto a los demás.

Harry cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando en una resolución, los iris verdes resplandecieron de poder cuando los abrió nuevamente, y la carta estalló en llamas gracias a su poder elemental.

—Nos prepararemos para luchar. Nos encontraremos con los inefables en la mañana y les mostraremos que no se debe jugar con nosotros antes de que nos unamos a Tom. No dejaré esta amenaza en nuestras espaldas. Nos encargaremos de ellos rápidamente y con fuerza, para que no sean una molestia después.

**_El Noveno Día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Nueve hechizos de extremo poder…_ **


	10.    Día Diez

 

Era de madrugada, Harry estaba listo.

Había esperado hasta que sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos, cortesía de un hechizo para dormir que lanzó cuando pareció que no llegaba a ellos el sueño naturalmente. Metódicamente empacó las pertenencias que todavía no tenía en su baúl. Ya había, prudentemente, vaciado y sellado la Cámara de los Secretos. Quizá nunca regresaría a Hogwarts después de este día, y era mejor no correr riesgos dejando atrás algo que pudiera causarle problemas en el futuro.

—Los dragones y Nundu están en posición, Harry— le informó Yeter´el—. Se quedarán allí hasta que se les ordene atacar.

Harry le dio las gracias y terminó de ponerse su túnica de batalla, asegurándose de que Ajani estuviera cómoda; luego cubrió el traje completo con su túnica escolar, después de hacerle algunas alteraciones leves con el fin de que le cayera confortablemente. Usar a los dragones y a los Nundu sería el último recurso. A los Nundu apenas les estaban saliendo los dientes y su aliento no sería tan potente hasta un par de años más, pero aún así era lo suficientemente venenoso para causar daño, y los dragones eran muy jóvenes pese al empujón de crecimiento que la magia de Andras les había dado.

— ¿Hay algo más que necesites hacer antes de bajar a desayunar?— le preguntó rápidamente Yeter´el, ya que el hechizo para dormir de Harry estaba comenzando a perder su efecto, y sus compañeros comenzaban a despertar.

—Sólo me resta advertirles a mis amigos aquí en el castillo— respondió Harry en voz baja mientras formaba con su mano pequeñas aves mensajeras, enseguida las envió a sus destinatarios—. Será su decisión si actúan o no. No culparé a ninguno que decida no volar su coartada.

Haciendo una última revisión visual a la habitación, Harry estuvo satisfecho de que todo estuviera listo y se dirigió a la Sala Común. Parvati estaba allí esperándolo, como él sabía que estaría. Parecía que la chica se había vestido inmediatamente después de recibir el mensaje.

— ¿Esto es en serio?— inquirió ella.

Harry asintió.

—Esta no es exactamente mi primera opción para manejar el asunto, pero es oportuno y no desperdiciaré la ventaja.

Parvati cerró los ojos y asintió antes de preguntar:

—Blaise irá contigo, ¿no es así?

Harry la miró con simpatía, sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella elegir entre su familia y su amor por Blaise; Blaise que había jurado ser su amigo y apoyarlo hasta el final.

—No sé lo que Blaise elegirá, no he hablado con él desde que elegí tomar esta decisión, pero creo que vendrá conmigo. Te envíe un mensaje para que supieras que eres bienvenida si quieres irte con nosotros.

Parvati dio un paso atrás con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No puedo, Harry. Amo a Blaise, pero no puedo seguirlo en esto. No diré nada, pero… Dile a Blaise que me preocupo por él, de verdad lo hago.

Cuidadosamente, como si estuviera acercándose a un asustadizo animal salvaje, Harry abrazó a su compañera de Gryffindor.

—Búscame si alguna vez necesitas algo, Parvati. Blaise y yo estaremos esperando. No te daremos la espalda por decidir no irte con nosotros hoy.

Parvati asintió contra el pecho de su amigo antes de alejarse y limpiar sus lágrimas.

—No me siento muy bien, creo que no bajaré a desayunar. Le diré a Lavender que se disculpe por mí.

Harry miró cómo Parvati entraba silenciosamente al dormitorio de las chicas, enseguida se giró y dejó la Torre Gryffindor por última vez.

El desayuno transcurría sin incidentes. Con el pasar del tiempo Harry se ponía más tenso, hasta que a la mitad del desayuno diez Inefables aparecieron repentinamente en medio del Gran Comedor. Harry no se movió, aunque los estudiantes en las mesas de alrededor inmediatamente saltaron y apuntaron sus varitas hacía los desafortunados hombres. Éstos estaban envueltos para regalo, cada uno amarrado y amordazado, y todos atados juntos con una gran cinta negra con pequeñas marcas tenebrosas verdes bailando en ella. Sólo podía ser obra de Tom. Había interceptado a los hombres que iban a atacarlo, creyendo que él no sabía que venían, y le había enviado a los cautivos como advertencia para que se marchara. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó por qué Tom había dejado a los hombres con vida, pero sus sentidos le dieron la respuesta: había un desagradable hechizo en la cinta, uno que simultáneamente mataría a los hombres al momento de que alguien los liberara. No era algo que se pudiera detectar, ni siquiera por Dumbledore. Tom había usado magia en pársel para la maldición y la había disfrazado animando las pequeñas marcas oscuras de la cinta.

Harry se quedó en silencio sobre este pequeño detalle cuando Dumbledore se acercó mientras lanzaba un hechizo para ver si había alguna amenaza, no encontrando ninguna. Harry no iba a hacer nada por ayudar a los hombres que habían enviado para matarlo. No tenía esperanzas de que se lo llevaran con vida, no después de que Tom había demostrado que Azkaban podía ser atacada, y los Inefables jamás eran enviados por un simple arresto. Sin encontrar nada, Dumbledore cortó la cinta.

De inmediato los hombres comenzaron a ahogarse, los ojos se llenaron de miedo cuando la muerte los atrapó con sus fieras garras. No fue una muerte bonita, pero lo que alarmó a Harry fue que la apariencia de aquellos hombres cambió cuando murieron. Poción Multijugos. No eran los verdaderos Inefables, sino un montón de idiotas del Ministerio enviados como señuelo. Harry se giró.

— ¡Es una trampa!— gritó a sus aliado en el Gran Comedor, éstos se habían relajado cuando los "Inefables" aparentemente ya no fueron una amenaza— ¡Tom atacó a una tropa de señuelos!

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con increíble fuerza; varios hechizos volaron hacía Harry, pero él estaba listo para contraatacar. Se lanzó hacía un lado y envió una oleada de sus propios hechizos en respuesta. Habían como dieciséis o diecisiete Inefables, más de los que Harry había esperado que enviaran a por él, ya que aparentemente tenían el apoyo de Dumbledore. Harry supo que su lado estaba severamente superado en número.

— ¡Beleth!— gritó al mismo tiempo que enviaba miles de agujas de luz mágica hacía uno de los Inefables, dando la señal arreglada previamente—. Te llamo a ti y a los tuyos a las armas ¡Defiéndanme!

De inmediato los seis demonios aparecieron, saltando a la batalla con espadas, arcos y garras para cumplir su juramento a Harry, incluso Ajani entró al caos, mordiendo todos los tobillos expuestos.

— ¿Qué es esto, Dumbledore?— gritó uno de los Inefables mientras luchaba contra Andras— ¡Nunca dijiste nada sobre Potter confraternizando con demonios!

Pero Dumbledore tenía sus propios problemas con Beleth y Severus, los dos trabajaban muy bien juntos pese a que nunca antes se habían visto, se encargaban muy bien de Dumbledore y McGonagall. Harry sintió a Yeter´el a su espalda, protegiéndolo de un Inefable que había logrado alcanzar a Blaise con una maldición cortante.

—Yeter´el, llama a los Nundu y a los dragones— ordenó Harry y envió una maldición de sangre hirviente a su oponente— ¿Todavía estás conmigo, Blaise?

—Si— graznó el chico al mismo tiempo que cubría la herida. Trató de dejar de lado el dolor para volver a la batalla cuando los Nundu y los dragones se unieron a la revuelta con sus afilados dientes—. Me distraje estúpidamente, no se desharán de mí tan fácilmente.

—Bien— contestó Harry. Intentó levantar la moral de Blaise y darle algo por lo cual pelear pese a las probabilidades. Los Inefables eran una fuerza de lucha de élite, donde uno solo podía hacerse cargo de un puñado de personas, lo que decía bastante de la fuerza que habían enviado contra él—. Hay alguien que me mataría si algo te sucediera.

— ¿Ella está a salvo?— se atrevió a preguntar Blaise. Alivio y renovada determinación lo llenaron cuando Harry le dio el mensaje de Parvati—. Entonces no tengo objeción.

— ¡Harry!— exclamó la aguda voz de Hermione, la mayoría de los estudiantes había dejado el Gran Comedor a excepción de aquellos que apoyaban a Harry, pero Hermione y Ron se habían quedado para oponérsele— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes traicionarnos después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?

Harry esquivó la maldición que ella le envió y le lanzó una propia. En su lucha contra los Inefables, agradeció a Merlín por el riguroso entrenamiento que le habían insistido que tomara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Después de lo que has hecho por mí?— inquirió Harry incrédulo, una corta carcajada de burla, digna de Severus, salió de su garganta—. Ustedes no han hecho nada más que subirse a la cola de mi fama. Bueno, déjenme decirles algo, no soy tan estúpido como creen y me enteré de la verdad. ¿Cuánto te paga Dumbledore por ser mi amiga? ¿Es dinero como a Ron? ¿O algo más?

Harry se dejó caer al piso para evitar otra maldición antes de seguir hablando:

— Sé lo que le ofreció a mi padre si éste me sacrificaba para abrir el Portal entre los reinos. James soñaba con ser Ministro de Magia, pero era demasiado flojo para hacerlo por sí mismo, así que se dirigió a Dumbledore y la magia negra que éste le ofreció. Si Voldemort no hubiese llegado antes que Dumbledore esa noche, habría matado a James a la primera oportunidad que tuviera y habría tomado el poder para sí.

— ¡Mentira!— gritó Dumbledore sin aliento— ¡Siempre he apoyado la Luz!

—La luz de tu ambición, quizá— refutó Harry— ¿Sorprendido de ver a Severus peleando en tu contra? Rompí el hechizo de servidumbre que pusiste sobre él, lo liberé de tus manipulaciones.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se endurecieron.

—Pudiste tenerlo todo, Harry. Y ahora lo botas, ¿por amor? ¿De verdad crees que Voldemort siente amor?

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo de unos días atrás.

—Sé que lo hace. Tu tiempo se acabó, ya nunca más tendrás la oportunidad de envenenar o retorcer la mente de ningún otro estudiante.

—No seré vencido tan fácilmente— gruñó Dumbledore, empujó a Beleth hacía atrás y atrajo el poder del mismo Hogwarts, así que las mismísimas piedras parecían gritar en agonía—  _¡En varia…!_

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, las duras palabras hicieron sonar algo dentro de él y rápidamente tomó a Ajani.

— ¡Vámonos ahora! ¡Tomen los trasladores! Andras, Yeter´el, agarren a los animales.

Se fueron justo a tiempo, unos segundos después la fuerza oscura de Dumbledore se habría desatado completamente contra ellos, derrotándolos. Harry sintió cuando el traslador lo llevaba a la seguridad a lado de Tom.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tom ya lo esperaba, paseándose preocupado porque Harry no había aparecido inmediatamente después de recibir su regalo de advertencia.

—Hubo problemas— explicó el chico cuando Tom lo envolvió en un abrazo, ignorando el hecho de que tenían audiencia—. El grupo que enviaste como advertencia era un señuelo de los verdaderos Inefables, y Dumbledore decidió mostrar sus verdaderos colores.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó Tom, con la mente trabajando para hacer su próxima movida.

—No lo sé— respondió Harry honestamente—. Depende de cuánto Dumbledore mantenga el hechizo.

Una hora después una edición especial del diario El Profeta arribó, el titular rezaba:

_¡Harry Potter Asesino! ¡Unido con el Señor Tenebroso!_

Harry leyó el contenido junto a Tom.

"Gran Comedor destruido… un puñado de sobrevivientes… 'No recuerdo mucho después de que Potter sacó su varita … Inefables dan su vida… Dumbledore protege a los ex amigos de Potter, sufriendo agotamiento mágico…"

Harry dejó el periódico a un lado.

—Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Tendremos que entrar en una guerra completa contra Dumbledore si queremos detenerlo. El tiempo es casi perfecto para realizar otro ritual del Portal. No podemos permitir que tenga éxito.

Tom estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ya he llamado a nuestros aliados aquí y en el extranjero. Estaremos listos para atacar en dos días, antes sería imposible. Sólo desearía que no fuera Hogwarts el escenario del ataque.

**_El Décimo Día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuros me regaló:_ **

**_Diez idiotas del Ministerio envueltos con una cinta._ **


	11. Día once

 

Harry despertó sintiendo la mirada de Tom sobre él; los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de amor y silenciosa contemplación. Harry le devolvió la mirada, observando la fuerte y hermosa cara de Tom. Había veces que no podía conciliar al hombre frente a él con la criatura que había renacido al final de su cuarto curso.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó finalmente con la voz un poco áspera por el sueño.

—Nada— sonrió Tom ligeramente, aunque no podía esconder la aprensión en sus ojos; por primera vez en su vida tenía algo que temía perder en la batalla que se libraría al día siguiente—. Sólo estaba mirándote dormir. No he podido hacer eso en mucho tiempo, lo extrañaba.

Harry se movió en la cama para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Tom, sabiendo que éste amaba cuando hacía eso pese a que jamás le pedía que se acurrucara contra él. Harry, por su parte, nunca admitiría lo seguro que se sentía acurrucado en los brazos de Voldedmort, cuánta fuerza había ganado al sentir esos reconfortantes brazos a su alrededor. Era como volver a casa, pero ambos tenían una reputación qué mantener.

—Oh— exclamó Tom alejándose por un momento, regreso rápidamente para volver a abrazar a Harry—. Casi lo olvidé, tu regalo de hoy.

Harry se encontró frente a once trozos de papel, todos con la clara caligrafía de Tom.

— ¿Qué son?

El hombre le dio un leve codazo.

—Léelos.

Harry le miró sospechosamente.

—No sé si deba hacerlo. La última cosa que me enviaste para que leyera fueron esos hechizos hace dos días, y ahora soy Guardián del Conocimiento Prohibido y podría ser asesinado en cualquier momento por esa razón.

Tom ni siquiera tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado, simplemente sonrió:

—Estos no son nada parecido.

— ¿Estás seguro?— inquirió Harry burlón y sospechoso— ¿No me estás engañando para que lea estos?

La mirada de Tom se suavizó.

—No sabía que esos hechizos causarían tantos problemas, o jamás te los habría enviado. No tenía idea de que estaban prohibidos por algo más que nuestro Ministerio. Harry, te daría el mundo si me dejaras.

Harry se acercó y le besó ligeramente.

— Lo sé, Tom, lo sé. Pero no necesitas darme el mundo, porque ya lo tengo. No quiero nada ni a nadie salvo a ti, y mientras te tenga tú eres mi mundo.

Tom pasó un gentil dedo por la mejilla del chico.

— ¿Qué hice para merecerte, Harry? He sido tan horrible, he hecho cosas terribles, y aún así me encuentro contigo a mi lado dándome amor. No te merezco.

— Si me mereces. Tú harías cualquier cosa para protegerme, tú cambiaste por mí. Soy yo el que no te merece— respondió Harry besándolo para disipar todas sus dudas—. Ahora veamos qué es lo que me diste hoy.

Tom acercó a Harry hacía él mientras el chico leía los once pequeños trozos de papel, cada uno con una actividad diferente que podía ser cobrada. Tom jamás lo admitiría, pero había copiado la idea de muggles y había sabido de inmediato que Harry disfrutaría ese tipo de regalo.

— ¡Tom!— exclamó Harry casi ahogándose frente a un particularmente inventivo y gráfico cupón— ¿Es eso siquiera físicamente posible?

Tom rió, aún con todo lo que Harry había pasado había cosas que podían sorprenderlo.

— Oh, es muy posible— siseó seductoramente en el oído de Harry, cambiando a la más erótica lengua pársel —.  _Te puedo mostrar exactamente cómo es posible si es que decides cambiar ese cupón justo ahora._

Los ojos de Harry se nublaron de anticipación mientras con torpeza trataba de separar ese cupón de los demás.

— _Sssii_ — siseó rápidamente, cuando las emociones de Tom lo inundaron.

El hombre tomó el cupón de la mano de Harry y lo desapareció porque el chico estaba canjeándolo. Dejó los demás en la mesita de noche y se acercó al joven…

Llamaron a la puerta, causando que Tom dejara escapar una serie de palabrotas y que Harry lo mirara sorprendido; casi olvidaban que se estaban preparando para una guerra y que no eran los únicos que habitaban la mansión.

— ¿Qué sucede?— inquirió Tom con fuerza.

Era menos propenso a lanzar inmerecidas maldiciones, pero eso no significaba que los mortífagos que habían estado con él durante su primer asenso al poder no debían cuidar sus acciones.

—Nuestros aliados de Durmstrang han comenzado a arribar, mi Lord— respondió la titubeante voz de Severus.

—Que esperen— dijo Tom con impaciencia para poder volver al cuerpo de Harry, pero éste ya se había sentado.

—No podemos hacerlos esperar, Tom. No después de que han viajado desde lejos para comprometer su lealtad a ti— le recordó sabiamente—. Habrá mucho tiempo para jugar en la cama después. Tenemos toda la vida por delante. Este no era el mejor momento para comenzar nada y lo sabes.

Tom suspiró, pero cedió.

—Tienes razón, pero te voy a clamar más tarde, Harry. Es un promesa. Ahora vístete, sólo yo puedo verte en ese desaliñado estado de desnudez.

— ¿No crees que eres muy posesivo?— sonrió Harry.

—Mucho— gruñó su pareja en respuesta, antes de posar los labios en los del chico; sólo de esa manera ambos dejaron con reluctancia la cama para recibir a sus invitados. Tom depositó los cupones en la mano de Harry—. Para después.

— ¡Viktor!— dijo Harry al saludar a la estrella de Quidditch mientras Tom hablaba con uno de los profesores que habían llegado de Durmstrang en el barco; Durmstrang había sido también el medio de transporte para los aliados rusos—. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

— Es bueno verte también, Harry— contestó Viktor, había perdido mucho de su pesado acento desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Conversaron por unos minutos. Viktor expresó su decepción por tener que pelear contra Hermione durante la batalla que vendría. Harry no podía comprender para nada la atracción del búlgaro por la chica, pero estaba toda la historia personal entre él y Hermione para hacerse responsable por ese juicio. Finalmente se excusó, pasándole a Blaise la estafeta de hablar con Viktor, pese a la molestia del Slytherin. Continuó circulando por la habitación para hacer que sus aliados se sintieran bienvenidos y que vieran que realmente era El-Niño-Que-Vivió y no un truco de Voldemort.

Entonces se percató de actividad sospechosa en una esquina del lugar. Se acercó hacía donde Fenrir Greyback y los gemelos jugaban con algo. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el licántropo más sediento de sangre en la historia reciente tuviera una veta traviesa que podía rivalizar a la de los gemelos Weasley?

— ¿En qué están trabajando?— preguntó Harry al deslizarse en el grupo con facilidad.

Los gemelos siempre estaban complacidos de incluir al único heredero del legado de los Merodeadores; también porque gracias a Harry y a Tom los dos alborotadores tenían rienda suelta para experimentar siempre y cuando Tom le diera la primera mirada a cualquier cosa que crearan.

— ¿Recuerdas la película que nos llevaste a ver en el verano?— dijo Fred inocentemente.

Harry asintió, recordaba la emoción de los gemelos por el cine muggle. Repentinamente sintió un poco de aprehensión cuando comprendió hacía dónde iba esto. No querría estar alrededor hasta que los gemelos tuvieran la oportunidad de probar bien su nuevo producto.

— ¿Y recuerdas las granadas?— continuó George.

— Sólo díganme a dónde quieren llegar con esto. — Harry sabía que Tom lo estaría buscando pronto—. Necesito saber si debo buscar un lugar dónde esconderme en la mansión cuando comiencen las pruebas… pensándolo bien también me llevaré a Tom para que no termine matándolos por la conmoción que probablemente causarán.

Fenrir le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

— Demasiado tarde.

Desde el exterior de la mansión se sintió y escuchó una fuerte explosión que hizo que todos se tambalearán en el suelo. De pronto la fuerte voz de Tom se dejó escuchar gritando a los gemelos al mismo tiempo que enojados gritos venían de afuera. Harry suspiró, los gemelos de verás necesitaban trabajar en su horario. Las aliadas Veela habían llegado justo en el momento de la detonación.

— Quizá quieran correr— le informó a los gemelos por puro sentido de amistad. — No sólo han molestado a Tom, sino también a las Veela… Fleur está con ellas y los conoce.

Los gemelos se miraron horrorizados. Sabían bien cómo era Fleur cuando se enojaba.

— Mejor nos vamos rápidamente — exclamó George.

— Si— accedió Fred. — Cada gemelo ve por sí mismo.

Con un ligero  _crack_ ambos desaparecieron, dejando atrás a un confundido Fenrir y las risas de Harry.

Después de un largo día discutiendo estrategias y políticas, finalmente Harry y Tom lograron retirarse a su habitación. Había sido un día largo y pudo haber sido peor si no hubieran tenido las fuerzas de ataque preparadas para moverse en cualquier momento. No tenían dudas de que sería una rápida y decisiva batalla, se habían preparado durante el último año para que no fuera un largo recorrido, tenían confianza de que habían hecho todo lo que se podía hacer. Después, cuando las cosas se movieran, tendrían que hacer cambios, pero por el momento tenían la ventaja de poseer no sólo una gran variedad de aliados, sino altos espías en la Luz.

Sintiéndose agotado repentinamente, Harry se acostó en la cama a lado de Tom, se acurrucó en el hombre mayor, pidiéndole silenciosamente que pusiera los brazos a su alrededor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina como si alguien hubiera caminado en su tumba.

— ¿Harry? — inquirió Tom.

—Sólo abrázame — contestó Harry sin tener una respuesta para la repentina sensación que lo inundó. —Sólo quiero estar aquí en tus brazos y sentir el latido de tu corazón.

— Está bien. — Tom depositó un suave beso en los labios de Harry, deseando secretamente continuar lo que habían interrumpido esa mañana. — Te abrazaré tanto como quieras. Ahora duerme, hay mucho qué hacer mañana antes de poder partir.

Harry cerró los ojos con un suspiro, dejando de lado sus dudas. Tom le acariciaba el cabello intentando tranquilizarlo. Tardíamente recordó el cupón cuando, al moverse, sintió la erección de su pareja presionarse contra él. Pero con su ánimo actual no le haría justicia al regalo, repentinamente no podía darse el lujo de siquiera moverse debido al cansancio.

Harry lamentaría eso después.

**_El Onceavo Día de Navidad, el Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Once cupones carnales…_ **


	12. Último día.

 

Harry despertó para encontrarse solo en la cama, pero el calor persistía en las sábanas y la aún caliente taza de té en la mesita de noche le dijeron que Tom no se había ido hacía mucho tiempo. Con pereza, Harry se estiró y movió una mano para convocar una bandeja con un set de té. Sabía que debía levantarse y vestirse para ir en busca de Tom, pero se encontró intentando pretender que todo estaba bien y permanecer así más tiempo. Desafortunadamente, nada le permitió mantener por mucho tiempo su ilusión.

—Buenos días, Harry— le saludó Yeter´el, entrando sin llamar—. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle me envió a ver si ya te habías levantado. Hay mucho que hacer y tú debes estar presente para la consolidación de poder.

Harry suspiró, a propósito había tratado de olvidarse de eso. El regalo final de Navidad de Tom era que tuviera su propio círculo leal interno; cada miembro sería cuidadosamente escogido para seguirlo antes que a Tom en todos los asuntos. No quería ese tipo de responsabilidad, pero por el momento no tenía que marcarlos como Tom alguna vez había hecho con sus seguidores utilizando la Marca Tenebrosa. No tenía idea de quiénes serían sus doce, Tom se había negado rotundamente a decir nada para que la "sorpresa" no se arruinara. Harry ya se estaba enfermando con las sorpresas.

—Estoy levantado, estoy levantado— cedió Harry cuando Yeter´el se acercó para sacarlo de la cama— ¿Puedo al menos ducharme antes de ir dónde Tom?

Yeter´el lo pensó.

—No creo que sea problema si no te demoras demasiado. Ellos todavía no están listos.

Harry se levantó de la cama por completo y tomó las ropas que Tom le había dejado para que usara. La túnica estaba hecha de la más delicada piel negra de dragón, excelente para protección pero no tan pesada para entorpecer sus movimientos; runas y diseños celtas de protección fueron grabadas en las escamas antes de que se dejara caer un líquido plateado en las ranuras infundido con magia protectora. Se suponía que la túnica debía ser utilizada sobre sencillos pantalones y una polera de mangas largas. Era un traje para un líder, que era lo que debía ser Harry de ahora en adelante. El chico intentaba demorarse en la ducha, tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo para olvidar los deberes que le esperaban, pero Tom estaba ya esperándolo y él valía más que una ducha caliente cualquier día.

Al fondo, lejos de las puertas del salón de baile, había normalmente una tarima elevada con dos sillas, un área en la que cabían como veinte hombres de pie justo enfrente de la tarima, y el resto estaba cubierto de fila tras fila de sillas para que las figuras notables de la armada que Tom y Harry comandaban pudieran sentarse. Hoy no había nada de eso. El salón de baile de la mansión había sido vaciado y limpiado completamente por los elfos domésticos durante la noche; tapetes con los escudos Slytherin y Potter decoraban las paredes, pero no había nada más, la habitación lucía vacía. Ahí fue Harry a esperar por Tom y por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo mucho tiempo, sólo quería que esto acabara para luego poder desaparecer con Tom por un par de horas y compensarle lo de anoche.

—Aquí viene— dijo Yeter´el, que se había quedado con Harry para hacerle compañía después de despertarlo—. Y vienen los demás con él.

Harry vio cómo entraban todos, sus doce nuevos consejeros guiados por Tom. Tras ellos venía el círculo interno de Tom pero se detuvieron al entrar a la puerta para ser testigos en vez de tomar parte. Harry centró su atención en los hombres que estaban de pie frente a él. Entre ellos Fred y George, que de alguna manera habían salido ilesos de la ira de Fleur. Severus y Blaise, Harry ya lo esperaba. Eran los otros ocho los que le sorprendieron. Esos ocho que Tom había escogido para formar parte de su círculo interno eran Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Beleth, Marchosias, Andras, Focalor, Leraje y Yeter´el.

— ¿Beleth?— inquirió Harry al Rey Demonio, sabiendo que los demás lo mandarían a él a menos que el tema estuviera en su área de experiencia.

—Hicimos un nuevo trato con Tom Sorvolo Ryddle— sonrió Beleth, realmente sonrió—. Nos quedaremos en éste plano mortal, Harry James Potter, hasta que decidas que no necesitas nuestra compañía… o nuestra amistad.

Harry sabía lo que le había costado al orgulloso demonio admitir que realmente consideraba a un mortal, incluso uno que poseía un vínculo con el Portal, como amigo. Eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor respecto a los días que vendrían.

—Gracias— dijo Harry, agachando su cabeza en respeto a los demás presentes—. Gracias a todos. Como ustedes saben, han sido elegidos para pertenecer a mi círculo interno, para ser mis consejeros y para traer a esta guerra sus conocimientos y habilidades. Hoy, aquí, ustedes vienen a comprometer sus servicios a mí, pero no los marcaré como Voldemort una vez marcó a sus mortífagos. En lugar de ello les daré un pendiente colgado con un lazo de plata que pueden usar para demostrar sus lealtades.

Tom se adelantó a lado de Harry, traía en la mano un estuche con los pendientes.

—Se acercarán a medida que Harry los llame.

—Severus Snape.

Harry escogió primero a su profesor. Si no fuera por Severus, Harry probablemente jamás habría considerado el cortejo inicial de Tom y habría perdido tanta felicidad. Deslizó el primer pendiente, una pequeña calavera con alas curvadas hacía abajo y ojos huecos, sobre la cabeza de Severus. El hombre inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento mientras juraba lealtad, finalmente se movió al lado derecho de Harry.

Después de eso, los demás fueron llamados en rápida sucesión: Blaise, los gemelos, Fenrir, Draco, y finalmente terminó con sus seis guardaespaldas demoníacos que ahora eran también sus amigos. Eso dejó a Tom con dos pendientes que Harry no había visto antes. Estos eran sus pendientes, pero en vez de ser huecos tenían gemas verdes en los ojos. Tom pasó uno por sobre la cabeza de Harry antes de colocarse el suyo.

—Jamás te pondré la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry— susurró Tom en el oído de Harry—, pero con seguridad tú me has marcado. Si lo deseas conseguiré anillos como en la tradición muggle, pero en este momento encuentro que éstos son más significativos para nuestra unión.

—Son perfectos— contestó Harry—. Mucho más que un anillo. Estos pendientes nos simbolizan; escogí las calaveras aladas porque me recuerdan que tu nombre es Voldemort.

—Me lo recordarás para siempre— gruñó Tom— ¿verdad?

—Claro— respondió Harry levantado la cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tom, una idea se le ocurrió entonces—. Hagamos oficial nuestro vínculo, no sólo el de magia. Aquí, ahora, con nuestros círculos como testigos.

—Eso me gustaría— sonrió Tom, apretando su mano en la de Harry.

—Yo oficiaré— dijo Beleth que había espiado la conversación—. Necesitan a alguien que esté a su lado.

—Lucius.

No hubo duda en la voz de Tom al elegir. Harry necesitó un momento para pensar, pero finalmente eligió a Severus, ya que había escogido al Maestro de Pociones para que fuera su primer consejero; Blaise y Yeter´el hubieran sido sus otras opciones.

Sonriendo, ambos mortífagos tomaron su lugar a lado de sus respectivos líderes, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro más cercano para darle apoyo a su unión. Beleth se detuvo enfrente de Harry y Tom, tomando sus manos entrelazadas en las suyas, teniendo cuidado de no rasguñar a ninguno de ellos con sus largas uñas, comenzó la corta y sencilla ceremonia.

—Yo, que pruebo el coraje de los hombres, los uno y soy testigo de su unión, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y Harry James Potter, por la misericordia de las Parcas. ¿Quiénes se paran a su lado como testigos y aprueban esta unión?

Lucius habló primero:

—Yo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, primer consejero de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, estoy junto a ellos como testigo y apruebo esta unión.

Severus le sonrió levemente a Harry antes de hablar, Harry notó lo feliz que estaba su profesor por él.

—Yo, Severus Hadrian Snape, primer consejero de Harry James Potter, estoy junto a ellos como testigo y apruebo esta unión.

—Que así sea— habló Beleth.

Un destello de luz envolvió las manos unidas de Tom y Harry sellando el ritual.

Beleth dio un paso atrás para permitir que la pareja se acercara, la alegría estaba escrita en los ojos de Harry cuando Tom bajó su cabeza para atrapar sus labios. Fue un tierno beso, pero Harry pudo saborear la posesión en él cuando Tom deslizó su lengua en su boca, entrelazándose su aliento se volvió uno. A Harry no le importaba, quería esto, quería ser poseído por Tom ahora y por toda la eternidad. Tan unidos estaban sus sentidos el uno con el otro, nadie podía dejar de mirar a la pareja que se besaba cuando su magia literalmente bailó alrededor de ellos, jamás notaron el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Había parecido que Draco simplemente se había acercado a lado de su padre que estaba a la espalda de Tom, pero su intención fue mucho más peligrosa. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía primero, pero ya era tarde cuando sintió los labios de Tom dejar los suyos, robándole su compañero su aliento y dejándolo sin aire. Harry sólo pudo quedarse allí y mirar durante una eternidad la gravedad que le quitara a Tom de sus brazos y lo llevará hacía el suelo, no pudo detener la caída.

Todos en la habitación entraron en acción, Draco Malfoy murió en cuestión de segundos cuando una serie de hechizos recorrieron su cuerpo, pero Harry estaba congelado.

—Tom…

De alguna manera, Harry llegó al piso a lado de su adorado amor, esos preciosos ojos oscuros ya vidriosos con el halo de la muerte. No se suponía que pasara algo así, Tom se había protegido a sí mismo de la muerte ¡Él era Lord Voldemort!

—Harry… Amor…— intentó Tom decir más, pero la sangre irrumpió en una espuma desde sus labios.

— ¡No!— gritó Harry cuando sintió a través de su vínculo cómo la vida dejaba a Tom, sintiendo como si hubiera sido partido a la mitad— ¡No puedes morir! ¡No puedes! ¡Eres Lord Voldemort! ¡No puedes morir y dejarme! ¡Ahora no… ahora no! No puedo hacer esto solo… Tom…

Harry comenzó a temblar, rabia y dolor mezclándose para formar un agujero negro dentro de su alma.

— ¡MALDITO! ¡VUELVE TOM!— exclamó mientras la rabia se alejaba para darle salida al dolor, la voz de Harry se convirtió en un susurro—. Devuélvanmelo… por favor.

—Harry…

Fue Yeter´el el que se atrevió a tomar los hombros de Harry y sacudirlo; el Nephilim miró desesperadamente a su alrededor cuando la habitación comenzó a temblar con la fuerza de las enredadas emociones de Harry. El chico se sacudió, desconsolado.

—Me dejó…— dijo con la voz desesperanzada de un niño desconsolado a quién le han quitado todo—. Él me dejó…

Lentamente Harry permitió que Yeter´el lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, pero apenas estuvo de pie se alejó de todos. Las puertas del salón de baile se abrieron de un golpe, los Nundu y los dragones se acercaron a él al sentir su angustia, pero no pudieron acercarse más debido al poder que comenzó a girar alrededor de Harry. Su ojos se habían vueltos negros y vacíos, pero habló.

— ¡No, Harry!— gritó Beleth luchando contra la fuerza que lo mantenía inmóvil, tratando de alcanzar a Harry antes de que lo perdieran completamente— ¡El Portal no!

El tejido de la realidad se rasgó tras Harry como si las mismas costuras del mundo en ese lugar fueran separadas. Harry se giró para enfrentarlo, ignorando los gritos detrás del él como su ya no pudiera oírlos. Ya no le importaba. Su vida y su futuro habían sido cruelmente arrancados. Como un hombre muerto caminó hacía la abertura, dejando el Caos reinado tras él.

**_El Último Día de Navidad, mi Verdadero Amor me regaló…_ **

**_sin saber, su último beso…_ **

**_Devuélvanmelo…_ **


	13. La Canción

 

**La Canción**

**_En el primer día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_A Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador…_ **

**_En el segundo día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador…_ **

**_En el Tercer Día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador…_

**_En el Cuarto Día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me Regalo:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuatro Espíritus Elementales,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador…_

**_El Quinto Día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Cinco horas de Sueños Eróticos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuatro Espíritus Elementales,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador…_

**_El sexto día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Seis guardaespaldas demoníacos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cinco horas de Sueños Eróticos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuatro Espíritus Elementales,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador…_

**_El séptimo día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Siete Dragones Recién Nacidos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seis guardaespaldas demoníacos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cinco horas de Sueños Eróticos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuatro Espíritus Elementales,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador…_

**_El Octavo Día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Ocho Nundu en dentición,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Siete Dragones Recién Nacidos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seis guardaespaldas demoníacos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cinco horas de Sueños Eróticos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuatro Espíritus Elementales,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador …_

**_En el Noveno día de Navidad_ **

**_el Señor Oscuro me regalo:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nueve hechizos de extremo poder,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ocho Nundu en dentición,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Siete Dragones Recién Nacidos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seis guardaespaldas demoníacos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cinco horas de Sueños Eróticos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuatro Espíritus Elementales,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador …_

**_El Décimo Día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuros me regaló:_ **

**_Diez idiotas del Ministerio envueltos con una cinta,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nueve hechizos de extremo poder,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ocho Nundu en dentición,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Siete Dragones Recién Nacidos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seis guardaespaldas demoníacos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cinco horas de Sueños Eróticos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuatro Espíritus Elementales,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador …_

**_El Onceavo Día de Navidad,_ **

**_El Señor Oscuro me regaló:_ **

**_Once cupones carnales_ **

**_Diez idiotas del Ministerio envueltos con una cinta,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Nueve hechizos de extremo poder,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ocho Nundu en dentición,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Siete Dragones Recién Nacidos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seis guardaespaldas demoníacos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cinco horas de Sueños Eróticos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Cuatro Espíritus Elementales,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Tres Dursley muertos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Una runespoor de dos cabezas,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_y a Peter Pettigrew atado al Sauce Boxeador …_

**_En el Ultimo Día de Navidad,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mi Verdadero Amor me regalo_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Sin saber, su último beso…_

_(Susurrado con mucho dolor)_ _  
_ " ** _Devuélvanmelo…"_**


	14.    Epílogo.

 

Harry despertó, parpadeó ante los puntos frente a sus ojos. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera fulgurado una luz brillante en sus ojos, pero el dormitorio todavía estaba oscuro. Levantó la mano derecha para secarse el cabello que le había caído en la cara y sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Tom, había extrañado mucho a su amante desde que había regresado a Hogwarts y sus recientes discusiones no lo habían ayudado. ¡TOM!

Instantáneamente todo volvió de golpe a él: los doce regalos de Navidad, la ceremonia, Draco matando a Tom…

Entonces había abierto el Portal, usando el octavo y noveno hechizo de Moriah para tomar su dolor sobre el mundo, maldiciéndolos a todos. ¿Pero entonces cómo volvió al dormitorio de la Torre Gryffindor? Sacó su varita con una alocada idea asaltándolo.

— _Tempus_ — murmuró, la fecha y hora aparecieron brillantes ante sus ojos.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Había regresado en el tiempo, de vuelta a la noche anterior a la que había recibido el primer regalo de Tom. No tenía idea de cómo pudo suceder esto, a menos… ¿Había dicho el hechizo del tiempo al instante en que había sido succionado por el Portal dimensional? ¿O algún poder superior había intervenido? Francamente no le importaba. Tenía la oportunidad de salvar todo esta vez. Podía salvar a Tom.

Una perversa idea se formó en su cabeza y esperaba que algún día Lucius fuera capaz de perdonarlo. Sabía que el Malfoy mayor no era tan unido a su hijo, pero Draco desafortunadamente era su único hijo y heredero. Vistiéndose con rapidez, Harry tomó su varita antes de meter su mano bajo la cama para sacar una larga figura envuelta en una tela. Reverentemente desenvolvió la tela para revelar la afilada y reluciente hoja de la espada de Gryffindor. Hermosa. Salió disimuladamente de la Torre Gryffindor, caminó silenciosamente hacía los dormitorios de Slytherin. La víbora guardiana no tuvo problemas en dejarlo entrar.

Lanzó rápidamente un hechizo silenciador que le aseguraba que no despertaría a ninguno de los compañeros de Draco —aunque estuvo tentado a despertar a Blaise y permitirle participar en la diversión—, pero en estos momentos no tenía planes de demorar las cosas. No hacía esto por crueldad o venganza, no completamente, y el amanecer se acercaba con rapidez. Un certero movimiento hizo que los ojos se abrieran lo suficiente para que contemplara su muerte, y para que Harry pudiera ver cómo los ojos grises se ponían vidriosos. Sintió remordimiento, pero no arrepentimiento. Levantó la espada una vez más y Harry se complació por los hechizos que la mantenían tan filosa cuando cortó el cuello de Draco con el fin de llevarse la cabeza del Slytherin.

Aprovechó para ponerse una gran cantidad del caro perfume de Draco y encendió la chimenea. Destruyó su duro trabajo entre las llamas antes de borrar cualquier asomo de magia en la habitación. Sabía que los demás despertarían antes de que el cuerpo de Draco se consumiera completamente, pero el fuego haría suficiente daño para no levantar sospechas contra él. Salió rápidamente de territorio Slytherin, usando pasajes escondidos para llegar sin ser detectado a la lechucería. Después de unos cuantos hechizos, la cabeza de Draco estaba cuidadosamente envuelta en papel de Navidad y en camino para ser entregada a Tom. Bostezando, Harry se dirigió de vuelta a la Torre Gryffindor, tarareando para sí y complacido con su trabajo.

Ahora sólo le quedaban otros once regalos que preparar y no podía esperar para volver a recibir los propios. Y esta vez nada iba a arruinar su Navidad y próxima boda. Ni siquiera aquellos que le habían dado esta nueva oportunidad.

Tom estaba casi emocionado cuando envió la lechuza con el regalo de Harry. Tenía todo planeado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se aseguraría de que ésta Navidad fuera la mejor que hubiera tenido su amado. Nadie podría superar los regalos que tenía planeados… regalos hermosos y mortíferos. Regalos que serían útiles en los tiempos que vendrían.

Al ver alejarse el presente, Tom se sorprendió de ver una lechuza volando hacía él. Si no se equivocaba parecía la lechuza que Harry utilizaba para enviarle algo a él. El ave se acercó y Tom se complació al notar que era la segunda lechuza de Harry —Hedwig era demasiado evidente, después de todo— y dejó abierta la ventana. La lechuza entró graciosamente, depositando el paquete en el escritorio de Tom, luego se deslizó al stand de las lechuzas dónde le esperaba agua y comida. Era claro que se trataba de un regalo de Harry. Para él. Casi le sorprendió recibirlo, habían tenido unas desagradables peleas por carta porque Harry había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts para Navidad, pero parecía que el chico no estaba realmente enojado.

Tom rasgó animadamente el papel y se encontró de frente con los vidriosos ojos de Draco Malfoy. Casi dudando, tomó la nota que estaba en la boca del heredero Malfoy, preguntándose si después de todo el regalo era de Harry… eso no era típico de su amante. Sabía que no había buenas relaciones entre el joven Malfoy y Harry, pero no creía que todavía seguían siendo abiertamente hostiles. De hecho, Tom había contemplando convertir a Draco en uno de los consejeros de Harry en el futuro; Draco no era como su padre, pero aún así era un Malfoy y eso tenía bastante peso.

La nota le probó que no estaba equivocado. Tom no pudo evitar que una oscura sonrisa de complacencia inundara su rostro… Harry y él eran más parecidos de lo que había pensado y esperado. La nota decía:

**_En el Primer Día de Navidad, a mi Verdadero Amor le envío:_ **

**_La cabeza del traidor Draco Malfoy envuelta muy bonita…_ **


End file.
